


For the love of power

by Bleu_November



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018) RPF
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood, Blood and Injury, Drug Use, F/F, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden Love, Historical References, Kings & Queens, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Psychological Drama, Psychological Trauma, Romance, Sadism, Spellwood, Torture, power
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:22:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 31,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24078913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bleu_November/pseuds/Bleu_November
Summary: AU RoyalThe temptation of power is too strong not to covet it. And the thirst for power can destroy someone, their loved ones and lead to their loss. Zelda has the strength to desire too much the queen's crown, will understand the emblematic sentence "Happiness is the only thing that queens do not have."follow me on insta (@ Bleu.November) to follow the updates and other things 😊❤️
Relationships: Diana Spellman/Edward Spellman, Edward Spellman & Hilda Spellman & Zelda Spellman, Edward Spellman & Zelda Spellman, Faustus Blackwood/Zelda Spellman, Hilda Spellman & Zelda Spellman, The Dark Lord | Satan/Zelda Spellman, Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith, Zelda Spellman/Original Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	1. synopsis

I know I have a story going on but that idea was in my head and I couldn't think of anything else so I wrote it. I think it was good so I posted it. Give your opinion in comment if I should continue it or leave it all at once. (I think I will continue because I like my idea 😂)

So yes, I will take a chapter to explain everything to you but since I have changed things so that they correspond to my vision of things, I must summarize everything! We start from the fact that each member of the Spellman family is already married, that it is at the court of France in one of the castles of the Loire (why in France? Because I love my country it is) towards 1545 but Forget all the historical figures because I don't want them inside even if I love you Catherine de Médicis 🥺 but we will see historical facts just without the royal Valois family (my babies 🤧🤧), that the family Spellman is not royal here but are influential nobles (dukes because I can see Zee as a duchess), that they are still sorcerers but that they had a Christian baptism when they were children (because at At that time, you had to be a Christian, so as not to arouse suspicion, they were baptized but their obscure baptisms are made and are in the service of the obscure Lord. They can also enter a church, but pray to Satan in secret. never read my first story "The curse of the witch ", I don't really do like beautiful cute stories and where each one is good but stories with violence, drama, anxiety and romanticism of course (I'm not a monster without romanticism anyway 😊). Do not expect a happy ending because my stories sometimes end, for the most part, largely badly but they are full of twists and turns.

This story refers to a series that I like and that I advise you to watch (it is available on Netflix), I speak of "Reign" so I take the codes of the series but without the people and the basic plot but I steal sentences that are just emblematic 🤩.  
Well, I think I said it all, then there you can read the story.  
Happy reading 😊❤️


	2. The heart of this woman only wants power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU Royal
> 
> The temptation of power is too strong not to covet it. And the thirst for power can destroy someone, their loved ones and lead to their loss. Zelda has the strength to desire too much the queen's crown, will understand the emblematic sentence "Happiness is the only thing that queens do not have." "

Court of France, 1600

"I love you and I will always love you ..." "Me too ..."  
A burning tear ran down the queen's cheek. She pressed her lips to each other for a moment, trying to pull herself together. These seconds seemed to last forever, only creating more pain for Zelda. Not wanting to endure yet more suffering and destroy the hearts of the two by prolonged separation, Zelda stepped away from him towards the window and said in a stone voice as if no emotion had overwhelmed her a few moments ago:  
"You have to go, duke."

Faustus, gathering his courage, finally looked the Queen in the eyes, touched his trembling and cold hands with his lips for a last farewell kiss, sighed strongly and, without turning around, left the apartments with a quick and determined step.

When the doors slammed behind him, Zelda sat on the cold floor, drowning the sobs with cold hands. A similar pose has already become familiar when Her Majesty can no longer control her emotions and invade her in a wave of despair. The burden of loneliness weighed on her soul like an unparalleled weight, leaving her without comfort. The woman again lost the opportunity to experience happiness, but it would be better for everyone, she chose her destiny after all. And she, the queen, is not destined to be happy, as she had said to her sister a long time ago, "Happiness is the only thing that queens do not have. " Her Majesty's fate does not imply a calm and measured life. It only offers power, for which you have to pay the price of your own happiness and even the life of your loved ones at times. And Zelda pays a daily price for her sad life ... But soon, no doubt, there will still be someone who will succumb to the temptation to share an intimacy with her. The temptation of power ...

———————————————————————————————————————

Spellman family palace, 1545

Zelda sits in front of her elaborately gilded dressing table adorning the frame around the mirror, one of her lady in waiting brushing her long red curls. Zelda's eyes were as cold as the surface of the mirror and she seemed to have lost herself in her thoughts, leaving our dimension to abandon herself to these reflections which surely concerns her future.

"I've just finished, miss. Can I help you with something else ?" Zelda turned her attention back to her lady in waiting and gave her a cold look with a dismissive gesture. " No ! You can leave and no one disturbs me until further notice! " "Good, miss. " The girl slipped away leaving Zelda alone in her big room, she got up from her chair and started to wander the big empty room.

Few people can say to have seen more beautiful woman than the duchess Zelda Spellman, she fascinates by her beauty and her intelligence. The noise of the rubbing of the fabric on the stone floor pursued her in each of her steps, as well as the clicking of stilettos to the window where a meridian covered with cushions of various fabrics and a lonely book was left there. Then she sat slowly on the floor near the chaise which was also furnished with cushions, blankets and rugs. Sitting like this, in her wide skirts that fit her like the crimson leaves of a rosebud.

Her look couldn't be more majestic. Zelda wore a red dress with wide skirts decorated with elaborate embroidery. Her dress had a high but almost transparent collar and her sleeves were in the finest lace. Today, She had chosen an elegant gold necklace decorated with large rubies.

She had started reading a book and the minutes went by at breakneck speed without her realizing it.

When suddenly a knock on the door and the body of a servant slipped into the room, frightened by the fact of having disobeyed the order and the consequence of her transgression.

"Duchess, forgive my intrusion, but your brother and your sister want to see you and they are very ..." The servant hesitated briefly, as if she was looking for the most diplomatic word to use. "... determining to see you despite your order to be alone, "Zelda looked away from her book and prepared to receive these brothers and sisters.  
"Yes, I guess they are! Let them in," she said after getting up from her sitting position and shook her skirts to restore them to their original shape. She watched the double door open, through which her older brother Edward and younger sister Hilda entered a second later.  
"Zelda, my dearest sister," even though Edward seemed calm and collected outside, the slight hint of concern in his voice could not escape Zelda's attention. "Hello, Edward and to are you too,Hilda .Can I have the reason for your visit without being invited in my apartment when I had specified that I wanted to be alone today. " Hilda walked over to her sister and took her hand in affection. "I know it's a particularly difficult day for you because of Duke Blackwood's engagement announcement with I don't know what noble woman but we have wonderful news for you! So sit down. "

We sat in the small living room which was arranged in front of the fireplace, it took a while before Edward spoke. Zelda watched the flames in the fireplace stir like a devil. “The good news comes from the court of France, more precisely from King Richard II in person." "And what does he say so important that you come to disturb me. " Edward was already irritated by the behavior of his sister who he believed behaved like a spoiled child. "I remind you that the king owed a very large debt to us after the Italian wars ...." Zelda cut him off abruptly, not in the mood to listen to his brother's too long stories. "Come on, Edward! I don't have anything to do with it! " " However you want ! So in summary, the king pays his debt by offering us a royal marriage with one of his two sons and he chose you to be the future wife so we will return to the Royal family! Isn’t it fabulous? " He said with a smile on his face but Zelda didn't seem to show any kind of enthusiasm or even anger, just the coldness of his calculating eyes. "And which one is it?" She said without any interest, Edward looked surprised at his reaction. She who had always wanted a marriage with you power in the key and an influential position, she did not even seem to like the proposal that was offered to him on a tray. "He is the king's second son, Prince Claudius. He is a handsome boy and is said to be intelligent as well as courageous. " Zelda looked away from the fire to offer her brother the opportunity to understand the emotions flickering in his beautiful emerald green orbs but unfortunately none were present. "I don't care if he's handsome, smart or brave! I wanted to know if he would give me a throne but I see that it is useless! Tell the king that I refuse the offer, I don't want to be a vulgar princess without any importance! " She spat practically in the face of her brothers and sisters.

For Edward, it was too much. She had to understand that it was time for her to do her homework for this family. "Enough! You can't always have what you want and I decided that you would marry this man even if you didn't bring your precious throne to you! So prepare your luggage, because we are leaving for the French court, tomorrow very early in the morning! " So much anger boiled in him that Zelda was almost afraid of contradicting him and besides she did not do so, letting him get out of his apartment still going up against her.

Only Hilda was still by her side to support her despite the fact that she was not really loving towards her. Hilda got up moving her voluminous petticoats to the couch where her sister sat pensive. "What do you plan to do now?I mean, it's not that bad after all. You will have a comfortable life at the court of France forever! " She said cheerfully, jumping almost all over the place. Zelda rolled her eyes masterfully at Hilda's ridiculous optimism when it came to marriage or something else ultimately. "Must I remind you that we are immortal and that one day this moron will die because of the ravages of time on his health or perhaps in war. Then depriving me of my position at the court of France! Whereas as queen I could have stayed until the advent of the new monarch. " "We all married mortals without giving them an heir because it was the will of the dark Lord that we take possession of their wealth, title and power. We all make sacrifices to get where we are and you, our Lord Satan, thank you for this chance so don't make a fuss, please. And he's a prince! " She said while laughing, her laughter was contagious because it even made Zelda smile. Once she calmed down, Zelda took her sister's plump hands and gave her a look that meant she had an idea in mind and it was not for the best. "I will make him a king of this little prince!"

———————————————————————————————————————

Royal Court of France, 1545

The large white stone castle where abstract shapes were carved but of breathtaking beauty stood before Zelda like the whole court of France, she could see them through the serrated curtains of her car. Look at her and wait for her to come out, so that they can see her, judge her, see if she was worthy of marriage to the king's son. See if she was pretty, agile or intelligent.

The whole court of France had her eyes riveted on the door, waiting for it to open, to reveal it, to see the duchess of whom everyone is talking. There were so many rumors circulating about the Spellman family but especially the middle child, the mysterious Duchess Zelda that no one saw at banquets because according to the Spellmans, she would often be traveling. But rumors were increasing about her and spreading like plague throughout France and according to them, the girl would be as thin as a skeleton emaciated from her skin, her skin would be so pale that it would be confused with an appearance of the virgin Mary, she would be more host than anyone and would have neither grace nor presence.

We can then understand the curiosity  
uncontrollable that experienced each courtiers when the door opened and revealed a thin foot wearing a green stilettos adorned with sapphires the same color touched the gravel floor and that the following followed. Then her pretty face leaned out of the carriage, to bathe in the rays of the sun where she stood up proudly and faced the French court which almost decomposed when she saw the beauty that stood before them. An emerald green dress as her eyes flowed over her fine figure but with beautiful feminine curves, adorned with sapphires in a necklace that wrapped around her neck and descended on her generous neckline. Her hands clasped in front of her were delicate, certainly pale, but this alabaster skin was irresistible, and sparkling rings adorned her fingers. Her lips were painted the deepest red and curved in a polite but sly smile. Her eyes were green, speckled with blue, scanning each face through the veil of long black eyelashes. Although it was her hair that caught everyone's eye, long strawberry blonde curls fell around her shoulders like a cascade of copper waves.

Then someone came towards Zelda while she was still motionless in front of her carriage with her brother on one side and her sister on the other, it was a tall, handsome young man with dark hazel eyes. Her hair was ash blonde and blew in the light summer breeze, he smiled very slightly and approached her. When he reached where she was standing, she curtsied and bowed her head, "You Grace, it's a pleasure to meet you."

He took her hand and gave her a light kiss, "All the fun is for me, and please call me Claudius. If we are to get married then I would prefer no protocol between us" he said before of him offered his arm clad in rich sky-blue material. Zelda put her hand on her forearm.

Together, they climbed the gravel path of the Court of France, under the watchful eye of all the nobles and of the king and queen. The two monarchs were old and fatigue was smoothing out on their cleared faces. The king took the floor to say the official speech that each royal guest must surely have: "Duchess Zelda Spellman, I am happy to see that your trip to here was safe, Myself and the whole court welcome you and your family to open arms, as I see my son Claudius has already done. " He smiled gently at her, a smile she gave back to him but which was not really on her part but no one saw him.

"Thank you Your Majesty for your hospitality. My family and I are very grateful to you." Zelda still said in her role as a sweet young woman that she was far from behind her facade.

"Now your waiting ladies will escort you to your room and make sure you are comfortable, there is a party tonight and you are the guest of honor, of course." The king kept smiling.

"Thank you again." She said once again and with a final curtsy, she was taken by two of her ladies and into her rooms followed closely by her sister.

As the ladies led her across the palace, she kept her eyes riveted right in front of her, everything was so grand and majestic but it would hardly impress. She had already seen many incredibly beautiful palaces like this, sure that her family's palace was grand even in front of here, it was amazing. There were tapestries and paintings on each wall, some of the large fields filled with flowers and others of the royal family. She had spotted Claudius' after a while, her husband who would not bring her a throne but she was going to change that as soon as possible. Everything was poured in a warm sunshine not only from the many large windows but also from the colored stained glass. They soon reached his new apartment.

One of his ladies with long blond hair and hazel eyes opened the door and led her inside. Its rooms were poured in the same golden light from the large window seat overlooking the garden. The large soft bed was covered with red velvet and what looked like mink blankets. There was a desk and a shelf filled with more books. Her vanity was covered with pearls, headdresses, rings, makeup and everything she could want.

"Is it for me?" Zelda suspected it was for her, but propriety wanted us to ask the question.

"Yes duchess, if you like, can you keep them?" Asked a lady.

"It’s very beautiful, who prepared it? I have to thank them for their kindness."

"It was his Highness Claudius Valois, duchess." Said the lady.

He did everything for her? They hardly knew each other and he had gone to such lengths to please him. She had already received such a present but she said that she still had to thank him because she had a crown to win and the power was more important than a few pearls or diamonds. No, there was no reason to say that everything was acquired, she still had to impress the whole Court of France at the party this evening, to prove herself and also kill the precious heir to the throne that she didn’t had never seen before. She almost laughed at the fact that they called her a guest of honor when she planned to assassinate the Dauphin of France.

But the power is worth it. Power is worth every conceivable sacrifice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave a kudos if you like the story and a comment 😊❤️


	3. Where the blood flows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with the second chapter. In the program, blood and violence, so if you are not comfortable with violence, this story is not for you. Good reading 😊❤

Royal Court of France, Zelda's private apartments, 1545

The flames in the fireplace crackled, bringing the heat of hell with the soft sound of burning wood. A countess and a lord chatted bluntly around glasses of wine with the duchess. The two nobles were consumed by libation and no longer thought very clearly, they were looking for their spirits out of the incessant buzz of alcohol, but this treacherous wine did not give them any respite to regain all their senses, it was a bad sign them, nailed to the couch where they sat and unable to move. They nevertheless started to sip another glass, yet a voice in their heads told them to flee as quickly as possible.

"Why did you invite us? We don't complain about having a good time in your lovely company but you told us about a successful commercial market." Said the lord with difficulty due to the wine but stepped back slightly. "I offer you an experience more than a market, obviously, this experience will benefit all of us." Zelda whispered before grabbing the lord's hand, moving him behind her as the nobleman's greedy hands wrapped around his waist and then Zelda grabbed the countess's hand as the nobleman kissed him warmly on his neck .

"I don't want to do this," the countess mumbled, feeling Zelda's feminine hands wrap around her waist. She didn't like the idea from the start of doing business with a Spellman, but decided to ignore it. For the money first. The lord's thoughts at his side were completely confused too, his body no longer belonging to him. "The wine ..." Zelda's lips touched her neck, kissing, caressing and making her forget. "Something was to blame ..." repeated the countess, plunging more and more into the drug put in the wine by Zelda. As soon as she took the first sip, her mind started to escape, and her body became weak and full of heat.

She hardly remembered why she drank this wine, why she called the lord, why there was the barely familiar duchess and why she was in these apartments ... She did not come to mind that such woman would hardly need earth and gold for such a dangerous service, and she did not believe in her infinite power even after all. Zelda's warm lips touched hers, and everything else shattered in the mist of lust at once.

The countess looked at the lord, trying to remember who she was and where, but her eyes were calm and empty, and she usually reached for her next kiss. Everything is as usual. Except that Zelda's hands touched her breasts and caressed her stomach. The Countess had never been with a woman before, and the novelty of the sensations, as well as the experience with Zelda, aroused in her a wild, animal, unnatural desire. "Am I the first?" Zelda whispered sensually in her ear, gripping her chest painfully and loosening the fastener of her dress. Only a moment passed, and with surprise, they were already on the bed.

"Why ..." she began with difficulty gathering letters into words, but the lord threw his head back for another kiss as the witch stretched her legs on the bed and lifted her skirt. The countess felt like thin, icy fingers enthusiastically wrapped around the ankle shoe buckles, tight knees, caressed hips. The reason the Countess cried out about the danger is when, through the veil of confusion, she nevertheless noticed how fast the lord was moving, how his hands were shaking and how the eyes were still unusually empty.

It was not like their usual bedding joys, it was not like a brilliant passion, like a candle flame. Passion and now twisted the countess's body, but she was so painful and unhealthy that she clearly hurt below the abdomen. "I need blood and organs," warned the duchess with a mad smile on her face, spreading the countess' legs and took a dagger and other torture utensils. The countess shook her head, trying to drive out the obsession, to listen to her mind, but the body did not obey, pushed to bed by an unknown force. "Hold her hands," Zelda ordered with authority, and the countess's hands flew over her head, it seemed, without any involvement from the lord, to whom their common lover was speaking. "No ..." the countess whispered weakly as the coldness of a Zelda instrument touched the inside of her thigh. "I don't want to do this", if her friend did not see the problem, the countess's intestine exploded with the need to stop the strange game before it was too late. "Save me!"  
Her knees were trembling, her eyes were rolling back, her mouth was drying, her guts were reduced to a terrible spasm. "I need your blood and maybe a few other organs," Zelda whispered, smiling, looking up at her, and the countess was horrified to notice something red on the instrument that looked like pliers, just stroking his hand. "Lots of blood, as well as your uterus," Zelda mumbled, more brutally moving the forceps inside the countess, looking for the organ to covet, and she couldn't bear it. Forgetting everything, passing only to the strange and unpleasant sensation, screaming in pain and squirming in all directions to escape its contact.

To this strange sensation was added a brutal and unexpected pain, sharpened like a knife blade, and it seemed to the countess that it was the knife which penetrated her in shock, tearing and killing her. The feeling of blood running down the skin with streams was so real that she got up and saw, in fact, she saw a bright scarlet liquid covering all of her legs. The horror froze in her throat, but it was as if part of her parting from her body, even stronger than before, crushed her, causing a new spasm. Zelda removed the bloody uterus between the forceps, withdrew from its position between the woman's legs, and stored the organ in a glass jar with vinegar.

The Lord and the Countess were still in the same position, one holding the woman's hands above her head and she was breathing hard while emptying blood on the covers of the bed, Zelda turned to the couple, walked slowly in their directions then suddenly cut their throat. Blood spilled from the cut and stained their clothes with scarlet liquid, their lifeless bodies resting limply , forcing a mad smile to burn on the beautiful face of the duchess.

As she moved over the lord and opened her his mouth, the tip of the man's tongue rested in Zelda's hand while a finely sharpened dagger rested under him, ready to slice him when a blow to the door interrupted him in his work. Zelda sighed in displeasure and cursed the person who dared to disturb her now. " What is that ?" She spat, eyes burning with anger, if the person in question had no reason to disturb her, she would die this evening. "It's Hilda, I'm coming to get you for the ball." She said that her voice was muffled by the heavy doors behind which she stood. "Come in!" She said before looking away from the door and concentrating on her task of removing the lord's tongue, a light stream of blood accompanied the section of the organ, like the uterus , he was placed in a jar.

Hilda had entered the room for a few seconds and was patiently waiting for her sister to do her dissection before speaking to her, her eyes turned unconsciously to the couple from which Zelda had now taken both of their eyes and their hearts , the woman had been dispossessed of these ears and the man of his intestine too. This massacre did not matter to him but the reasons for which his sister had decided to kill them and to dispossess them of their organs, and especially why at this precise moment when they had to be at a reception in their honor at the moment while it was covered in the blood of these victims. "May I ask you why did you kill and above all mutilate these two nobles when we have to leave for the reception tonight, what was so important? " Hilda asked timidly, still in the center of the room without moving towards Zelda, those eyes fell on the face of her sister covered with clotted blood who had finally denied paying attention to her existence. "You told me we needed these organs to make one of your potions or rituals. So I started investigating potential prey and I found them, their souls black enough to be able to use them but not enough to be people without souls, the perfect balance! " She retorted without an ounce of visible shame on her face as she washed the blood from those hands with water in a container in front of her mirror.

"I guess I have to thank you even if you should have killed them tomorrow or later at night but no, you did it now! Hurry up and wash yourself off that we can go before we arouse suspicion that we're late! " She objected, really annoying with the attitude of Zelda who, according to her, moved the limits by never following the advice and orders given to her, doing only what she wanted as each time was counting on it. Anger rose in Zelda and anyone who knows the Duchess well enough knows that these tantrums can trigger more than mere outbursts of voice. "You will speak to me with more respect because otherwise you will end up mutilating more than this couple, it is even unlikely that Cain's pit can take you back from the dead when you are separated into small pieces and moreover it is in places from here so do not provoke me or will be the last time that you will annoy me! " She cried as a wind rose in the room destroying everything in her path, Hilda understood that she had to be more humble towards her sister. "Well, I apologize for talking to you wrong. Come here to help you change you, my love." She said regaining her honeyed, affectionate tone, she stepped forward and with those nimble fingers loosened Zelda's painful corset. The two of them were looking forward, a dark look in their eyes.  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Zelda entered the ballroom, admittedly late but more beautiful and graceful than ever, each face of the room turned on its passage and was silent to keep only their eyes riveted on her, almost disregarding sister who stood a little more behind her, Hilda strength to live in her shadows and that didn't bother her much.

Zelda went to the two thrones where the two monarchs, she bowed respectfully before speaking always fake smiles taped up for appearances. "Please accept my sincere apologies, I am preparing for the party without really paying attention to the time. This error will not occur again in the future". She said, insisting that she was deep when in reality she didn't care. "You are all forgiving, dear. Now take advantage of the festivities and no longer worry about this little misunderstanding. " The queen had smiled warmly at Zelda during all her speech, Zelda had to refrain from rolling masterfully or throwing up while looking at her. This woman is more false than my love for their false God, thought-she when she was walking towards her brother who did not seem very happy with her arriving most noticed.

"The real reason! Zelda, tell me the truth! " Edward whispered in my ear the rage oozing from his mouth like venom, spilled on Zelda who didn't even want to pay attention to him but to focus earlier on drinking her glass of wine. "You will answer me! Zelda I am your brother and you owe me obedience me when I decide, that is to say now ! " He will never stop pestering me, she thought while focusing completely on him before making said dryly. "Know that you may be my brother, I give you no account of what I do in my spare time and with whom! If you will excuse me, I must converse with my future husband to know him better! " With that she went to meet Prince Claudius, who greeted him with a sweet smile.

The two engaged couples conversed during several minutes which lasted an eternity for Zelda, she had listened to the accounts of war, hunting or jousting that Claudius told him as if it were the most interesting things in the world. She had pretended said to lend an attentive pillow and sometimes emitted little threads to show her interest or nods, she only dreamed of going as far from this most boring reception when a lord who was still unknown to her invited him to dance, he held out his hand and Zelda graciously accepted it.

She let the stranger lead her on the dance floor which strangely decongested when they arrived in the middle of it, eyes were fixed on the couple who took place, with a smooth bow, the man joined his hands to that by Zelda who was much smaller and the couple let themselves be carried by the soft music. "You want to thank me for taking you out of my younger brother's surprise business. There is no villain but more than boring and no touch with women. I hope you enjoy the company of the dolphin and future king of France more, duchess " he communicated to break the silence which was to settle between them while they swing on the music. Zelda, who turned to walk slowly around him, did not reprint a small growl at the condescension of the man. When she was surrounded, he could feel his warm breath near his ear, relevant to the fine hair at the nape of the neck.

"Your invitation to come out of a conversation certifies soporific but this man, your brother is my future husband, so it is my duty to share a certain affinity with him despite the little common interest that we share. She whispered closer to her ear than the decency of the man required, the heir’s hands made her size and pulled her closer to her body has never been decent. The whole court held its breath, watching the dance of power beyond the two play, fighting over control. "I can say a choice that is evident in you, you play the perfect ladies but you only want power. You are also here on the pressure of your family who obviously wants to control you or my brother is too weak to fulfill this most daring task. I am the man you are looking for, I have power and enough strength of character to tame you. " With a daring gesture, he rotated it so that these wide skirts snuggled against his legs with each movement we made.  
"Even more powerful and experimental men have failed," Zelda whispered as her body was pressed in the most perfect way against hers. "I won't fail, Honey. " He assured her and a main slide with possessiveness towards her lower back. "Oh, please! Do not take your dreams for reality, your majesty. " Zelda mumbled, coming out of his embrace at the last chord of music, she fled from the ballroom without last glance at her distraught brother, Prince Claudius going up against his brother who wore a confident smile or even his sister who hurry down the hall to join her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, leave a kudos and a comment if you like the story. I accept criticism but be nice 😊❤


	4. Love is a desire pushed to the rage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if I post on a regular basis but hey I juggle two books and lessons so it's complicated. But I don't abandon you either, follow the updates on his Instagram account (@ Bleu.November) Good reading 😊❤️

Royal Court of France, 1545

Zelda practically ran down the hallways dimly lit by candelabras on the palace walls, but her emotions completely controlled her, leaving her no longer in control of her body. She could feel this all-too-familiar ball forming in his throat, preventing him from speaking without screaming in rage and his heart beating far too fast in his chest as if he wanted to get out of his body. She was about to leave in a more extravagant anger and she had to go to the sanctuary of her apartments before doing so in public and letting her rage flow. Fortunately, she reached her door without interrupting anyone on her way and was able to find comfort in her rooms out of sight. She was visibly trembling from the struggle to hold back her emotions. Fighting the grunts as best she could, she undid each hairpin adorned with precious stones in her hair and threw them on her dressing table. Leaving her hair free again.

Hilda had seen the familiar expression in her eyes as she fled the ballroom, surely returning to her apartments to vent her anger. That look of complete and total rage that she had seen several times during her long and immortal life with her sister. She had followed him, desperately trying to catch up with her without getting carried away so as not to arouse suspicion about the reasons of their hasty departure. Alas, it was useless for her rhythm to be strong and regular, not to mention that she was one step ahead of her. Suddenly she saw the doors to her bedroom close and sighed. Hilda had not wanted this to happen especially tonight but she had attended like all the court of France in the little dance of power of Zelda with the crown prince and she could feel that the arrogant young man had really pissed off his sister with her condescending attitude but, she knew where this explosion of emotions was going to lead, she had already seen it happen. But she could know that there were more than a few unpleasant remarks made by the dolphin and Hilda expected to know what.

Reaching her door, she took a breath before nodding to the two guards at the entrance and letting herself into the suite. She expected her to go wild, break expensive objects, burn pictures , kill a poor innocent or invokes the seven elements to destroy everything in its path. However, Hilda did not expect Zelda to drop her hair. Her beautiful copper curls fell on her back as she shook her head. Coming out of her trance, she remembered why she was really there, to get clear answers. At that moment, she noticed the signs she was looking for when she arrived ... Zelda got lost. All the typical signs of Zelda were there to prove that an imminent explosion was going to happen soon, back trembling, fists clenched, rage and another emotion ... sadness perhaps radiating almost from her body.

"Zelda?" Non-threatening voice ... non-threatening voice, she told herself, walking slowly towards Zelda who was standing in front of her dressing table.

She turned around, hysterical tears already shining in her big pleading green eyes, "Hilda!" She said in her breath. Hilda was afraid of her sister at the time ... Zelda could feel it from here. Hilda was always afraid when an emotion other than rage manifested in Zelda because the repercussions are even more terrible when an emotion that she does not know overwhelms her. "You're okay ?." "No." "I'm not doing well and nothing is going well." Zelda mumbled, her fists tightened more tightly, pushing her long pointed nails into her pulpit and a slight hiss escaped her lips which pressed against each other to form a fine line 

"Zelda everything is ..." she started but she was stopped by the sound of a glass object breaking or rather exploding suddenly against the wall, Hilda did not divert her attention from her sister who remained facing her and all trembling in his to stand. "Nothing's right, Hilda!" I lost it for good! And nothing I can do will make it come back, but I can't lose it or I will die of grief. If I can't have it then everyone must die to end up as lonely and unloved as I am now! " Zelda screaming like crazy through her rooms, burning beautiful pictures hanging on the walls with her thought, shattering her mirror in small pieces. She was unleashed, pouring out her stream of sadness and rage against the objects in the room. Hilda remained stuck in the middle of the room, patiently waiting for her sister to finally calm down and then she could finally speak to him more calmly.

After a while Zelda's anger subsided and gave way to tears of pure sadness that rolled down her cheeks profusely, she sat on her bed and began to look away. She only did this when she had to regain control of her treacherous emotions. Hilda saw in her moments of weakness an opportunity to revive her plan to find out who tormented Zelda so that she left the ballroom so quickly and without good reason. She walked over to the bed and sat there next to Zelda who was paying no attention to the world around her, they stayed that way for a while, neither glancing nor speaking. "Zelda .... I know you're still upset but ... who is the person you're talking about?" Hilda had finally broken the silence heavy that it was installed. Zelda finally met his gaze to offer her a complete vision of her sadness through her tearful green orbs, she opened her mouth as if to speak but no word came out, only a miserable little moan escaped.

"Faustus Blackwood ..... I can feel in the depths of my being that he has just exchanged vows with his new wife." She crossed between tears which started to flow again. Hilda could understand then what her sister felt inside her, she too had to give up all her dreams of marrying the man she was in love with yet Zelda should not cry for a man like Duke Blackwood with who she had certainly had a most exciting adventure but their destinies were not to meet or even be sealed in front of the Dark Lord. They were too toxic for the two of them to survive their affair without the dead raining down the path or one of them lost their lives and no longer in this conquest of a love that should never be again.

"You are going to marry Prince Claudius and live away from him for the good of our family so you were expecting him to come declare his love to you, right? He was commissioned for something other than living a crazy romance by your side. I know that I am not very nice in not pushing you to make this stupid mistake because I love you and I want you not to incur the resentment of all but especially of our lord for your transgression." She reasoned before taking her sister in her arms, rubbing her head like you would a little child. Hilda hugged Zelda until she finally calmed down, slackened her arms around Zelda and began to take off her sister's stuffy corset and her dress. When the two fell at Zelda's feet, she found herself almost naked, with only a thin, loose robe on her.

“I am sorry to come back to this difficult subject. But I still want to believe that happiness is possible for people like us too. I haven't found mine yet but that doesn't mean you won't find yours and I'm sure you would find yours if you thought it was possible with someone other than Duke Blackwood obviously. Anyway, I will go and let you rest, I still want to tell you that while you were dancing with Crown Prince Jacques, Edward and the king we are talking about setting a date for your wedding. And it will be in two weeks so rejoice! You will soon be forever linked to the royal family. Good evening, Zelda. " Hilda had regained her cheerful tone and warm smile when she spoke again.

As soon as Hilda left the room, Zelda slowly approached her dressing table and opened a small drawer in which she had kept a handkerchief that Faustus had given him as a token of his affection and loyalty to her before he left to fight in Italy for the honor of his family, barely four years ago. When they were about to stay apart for a long time, things finally seemed to improve between the two of them because yes, their relationships were conflicting but passionate.

Zelda took the handkerchief in her cold hands and brought it closer to her face to inhale the scent that had to have remained there thanks to a spell: he always felt like him, he smelled of musk, cognac and power. She closed her eyes and inhaled her scent over and over until her head ended up spinning as the scent was bewitching. A million images of their moments of happiness filled his head: the day they first met during a satanic ceremony; the first time they made love and the unforgettable feeling of his naked body on hers, his legs tightened tightly around his waist; when he offered her a necklace, cradled her in her back and her shoulders against her chest, reaching around her body while she was holding the beautiful gift, so that he could touch it and point out each of the characteristics that he had ordered specially for her. The silver coils and swirls in such intricate detailed designs, which he said represented the enchanting conundrum of his Zelda. The swirls were dotted with sparkling diamonds, several of them larger and more centered, and small chains of tiny letters encrusting the sweeping edges of the coiled design. He said it sparkled. These diamonds that caught the light reminded him of his smile, his eyes, his hair when the sun was shining on it and the wind let them go. He said she was more beautiful than anything he could have made her wear.

And then all the bittersweet things they had shared came back to him: the grief caused by their painful separation and the angry and passionate fair sex they had afterwards, his voice shouting his name when their passion reached its limits; his anger at finding out that she had had an affair with other wizards and witches, which meant that after all he still cared for her despite the fact that he too cheated on him; whenever he returned to her after she had pushed him to the end of his resistance. But she also remembered how much she had suffered because of him: each time that he had humiliated her by his words or his attitude that she later returned to her obviously with more violence and nastiness and he had broken her heart by choosing this Constance above her; when he almost killed her when they were fighting violently as often for almost nothing most of the time; every time he made her feel that she was not kind to him and worthless to everyone. Maybe Hilda was right, maybe Faustus didn't deserve her love at all, but she couldn't help it. All the suffering she had endured because of him was so small compared to the great joy she felt each time things went well between them. He was her soul mate and she knew it, but she also knew that soul mates are not always fortunate enough to be able to be together. There are sometimes greater forces that separate them and that is what her destiny had decided for her.

When she woke up from the kind of trance she had fallen into, she opened her eyes, took a deep breath and walked over to her bed, Faustus' handkerchief still in her hands. She was lying in her bed and covered herself with her blanket up to her ear, the piece of cloth placed on her pillow close to her face so that she could feel it and have the impression that he was still with her despite that at that time, he must be in bed with this bitch of Constance, his wife. This is how Zelda fell asleep, trying to convince herself that time would heal her broken heart.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Two weeks later, Cour of France, 1545

Zelda stood there in the middle of the church, looking with regret at the document which was none other than the marriage contract, which the bishop had given her so that she could sign it and seal their union forever, a union which can never be destroyed. The document which spanned several pages written in French and even in Latin, which already contained the signature with the careful calligraphy of Prince Claudius, her future husband. She felt not only the eyes of each courtiers and guests of their marriage to rest on her alone, but also those of the king and her future husband and those of his family. We could have heard a pin falling in the church right now, because almost everyone in the room seemed to involuntarily hold their breath and not blink, the political stakes of this union were too strong to be disturbed by a lack of enthusiasm on the part of the bride. For a split second, Zelda closed her eyes and caught her breath, then she held out a trembling hand towards the pen and, her heart heavy as she thought back to Faustus, she put her name next to the one she was to call her husband.

The remaining minutes of the wedding ceremony passed in complete blur for Zelda, she could see what was going on around her but there was nothing she could do to intervene, as if she were under the spell of Caligari. She felt strange and somehow lost taking over the role of the blushing bride. A role she had never taken even alongside Faustus, she no longer wanted to play the nice young woman, she became the real Zelda again. The one with its venomous spread, its lack of loyalty, its hold on everyone and its thirst for power. And yet she was on her knees here to be chained to a man by the will of the crown, the church and her family for whom she had extremely weak feelings, and who stopped at the power he could have her to bring .

With a simple gesture, the pastor asked them to get up. She would have liked to ignore the hand of Claudius he offered her, but her good education and the years of humiliation alongside Faustus taught her to always keep control and her dignity, so she took it gently and stood up with his help.  
It was only when the bishop asked Claudius to seal their marriage with a kiss that Zelda adopted a rigid posture, as if stuck. All that Zelda hates more than mortals or the Church of the False Gods is the displays of affection in front of an audience.

With a smile that she could only interpret as sufficient, the Prince bowed down in a deep bow before her to show her his respect and the honor with which she was grateful. Zelda held her breath, not moving like a marble statue when he raised his strong hands to caress his cheeks with a delicate touch and full of unrequited love. Then he pulled her against him and his warm lips rested on hers. She let it go, recognized her newly acquired rights as her husband, but she deliberately let the kiss lack passion or devotion to tell her that their marriage will be platonic over the following years. Claudius separated from her and gallantly offered her arm to his new wife.  
"I'm glad you're finally my wife," he whispered in Zelda's ear as they walked side by side to a room where the grand reception will take place. His comment made Zelda roll his eyes, how can he be so ignorant of his lack of affection for him?

The couple stopped in front of Edward and it cost Zelda a lot of control to accept the congratulations of her brother who praised the happiness of the life of the couple without responding with a sassy remark in front of each guest who watching them at each step.

Throughout the evening, Claudius' gaze fell on Zelda, his wife. He was not yet used to the idea that it was his now and it was seriously that he never got used to it. Although he was supervised by some honorable royal advisers with whom they talked about the important subjects which torment France today, he did not leave his sweet Zelda out of his attentive sight. She broke free from his grip just a few minutes ago and he was now watching how she began to converse with more members of the royal council but also very influential nobles.

His wife was a feast for the eyes and he would never tire of looking at her for years to come. Although the lush cream-colored dress is indented, it breastfeeds her like a second skin and impressively emphasizes its seductive curves. A variety of pearls and golden glitter adorned with fabric and makes Zelda shine even more in the light of thousands of candles. For her greatest pleasure, she wore her red-blond hair only partially pinned. Loose strands framed his neck very well that day. This special look suited her very well because it softens her delicate features in a pleasant and feminine way because in her habit, she wore outfits more revealing of these curves and provocative which made be the center of all the most lustful desires of from the court.

He hadn't seen Zelda since that fateful evening two weeks ago, to which she had previously run away. It was his father and Zelda's brother themselves who had announced his acceptance to take her as his wife and he suspected Zelda's older brother to make sure that his sister did not leave his apartments before their marriage due to his behavior pretty awesome. He was actually afraid when he saw her again, but by the time a breathtaking Zelda had come down the aisle, he had launched caution into hell and started embracing this new direction in his life.

God only knew what Zelda would find in the near future to achieve these ends. But a small part of her was already impatient to be able to sit on her future throne as Queen of France.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> who thinks that Claudius will take the biggest "I don't love you" by Zelda? 🙋♀️


	5. A woman only knows what she wants

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a chapter that is going to be long because I want to move forward so that Zelda becomes queen but it cannot be done without someone so I made it happen early. Good reading ❤️

The night before marriage, Cour de France, 1545

The creak of the door, then the din of the clatter of heels on the stone floor of the room made Zelda jump on her bed. Who came to disturb me so early, and on this important day? she thought when she was annoyed. The sun had not yet risen and the rays of the moon managed to reach the room despite the thin curtains being drawn, but Zelda had long since gone out of sleep. She was sitting on her large empty bed, knees pressed against her chest and swaying back and forth to fall asleep from the sleep from which she had been pulled by a nightmare.

The woman who had just entered these rooms without authorization was a fat French girl with ebony hair. She studied for a few moments the figure who was sitting on the bed and whose red hair shone in the light of the moon. His contemplation was interrupted by the head of Zelda who turned in his direction to throw him a puzzled look at the reason for his coming.

"Duchess, your brother would like me to speak to you about something important and significant." "I don't want to talk to you now. So get out immediately." The woman rolled her eyes, but said nothing and stood still. The people here obviously did not understand authority. The woman moved more and more towards the bed until she was no more than a meter away from it, Zelda then turned to the woman while sitting on the bed. "I have to discuss an important subject with you, Duchess. Do you know what you have to do tomorrow night? "

Zelda smiles ironically. She may seem young, she was not, she knew very well what was expected of her in her husband's bed, on her wedding day ...  
" Yes of course. We will play chess." She said sarcastically and rolled her eyes to show her interlocutor that she was not ignorant in this matter. "Contrary to what you seem to think, this is a very serious subject, Zelda, even primordial" Still half asleep, the duchess sighed dramatically on her bed and no longer took into account the overwhelming protocol that she had to follow on the way of behaving in public. "Tell me these important things then. If I’m so inexperienced in this. ” She started while smiling slyly at her guest. "First of all, when the marriage is over, you must absolutely wait until the prince, or anyone around him, expressly asks you to join him in the room. You must not seem to be the one asking to go to bed. Zelda smiled even more, so as not to seem like a whore, obviously she understood.

"What if the prince doesn't offer it?" "He will propose it." "How can you know? "The woman sighed in annoyance at the girlish childishness" Well, he's a man and you're not the most repulsive girl there is "was that supposed to be a compliment? Or should I take it as an offense, she thought, giving him a look darker than the night. "Whatever it is, he will propose, Prince Claudius is aware, just like you, of the duty incumbent on" duty, something she had to fulfill constraint and forced to do for the good of her family and his lord. "Continue ..." she said, making a significant gesture and the woman resumed her explanation. "Once in the room, ten witnesses will be present: the king, the chancellor, several cardinals and three of your ladies in waiting . You will have to get out of your robe, stay only in your nightgown and get into bed. The prince will then arrive and join you. There, it will be necessary ... "She began to swallow heavily, visibly uncomfortable talking about something so intimate with someone else. She blushed pretty strongly at these words the whole time she spoke.

"I think I know what to do from there." Zelda rolled her eyes, in fact she didn't have much to do, rather let it go. She had heard that Prince Claudius had already had mistresses, so he could get away with it. And then there was nothing she could do to help her since she should logically not even know about the existence of this kind of activity. "Duchess, it's not just a matter of letting him take your virginity from you.The witnesses must believe it !" "It is true why would they not believe it?" She said sarcastically again, which the woman obviously hadn't grasped right away." I don't mean there is any reason why only one of these witnesses should doubt your virginity. I just remind you that nobody should be able to have the slightest doubt, nor on the fact that your marriage was consumption. So that no doubt is allowed, when the prince enters, make a noise, a groan or anything as long as it gives the impression that you have hurt. "

Zelda winced, it was ridiculous ... but the woman continued: "On the other hand, out of pity, apart from a slight sound of pain, don't be noisy, there is nothing more vulgar! And, if it happened that the prince was unable to honor you, simulate, move under the sheets, act as if! You can't afford the marriage to be challenged! " The woman approached the duchess who was still seated, in a nightgown on the edge of her bed. The woman rummaged through the lining of her dress and pulled out a small blade. Zelda started to panic when she saw the dagger come dangerously close to her. "What are you doing? Back away from me! " The woman did not answer and continued to approach Zelda, sat down next to her and with a dry neck, slashed the top of her thigh, through her nightgown. Zelda emitted a small moan of pain with spitting in her face: "Are you completely crazy or what? My brother could have you executed for your act. "

The jet-haired woman smiled as if she didn't care what Zelda said to her. "It is from him that I do that. If for some reason or other this evening you do not bleed during consumption: scratch this wound. Oh, and remember to leave the bloodstain in evidence. Then, in an audible and understandable voice, you will declare that the marriage has been consummated and that you have lost your virginity. " Zelda pressed a cloth against the wound in her thigh. In addition, she was quite uncomfortable knowing that this woman in front of her, obviously, was aware of her situation which was not very glorious even for a witch of that time. Situation that boiled down to the fact that she was supposed to be a virgin before her marriage but that she was not ... Zelda wondered if the woman knew the whole story, or if her brother had told her a story completely crazy who is better for her than saying that she slept with a little everyone in Europe ... whatever after all.

"Thank you for your advice, madam. Tell my brother he can be reassured, I won't make a mistake." "I hope not a duchess, as strange as it may be, the future of your family is well and truly played in the bed of young adolescents. And if you fail, your life will never be happy again " A second later she was gone. Leaving Zelda alone, she turned back to the moon through the glass and silently prayed to Satan that everything would go well for her.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

Royal Court of France, wedding night, 1545

Claudius heard a creak coming from the secret passage and turned suddenly to see his big brother Jacques who carefully closed the mirror, door of the secret passage between their two rooms.  
"Why are you still here, poor idiot? Did you know that while we are talking , a sublime redhead creature, your wife among others, you are patiently waiting in your marriage bed for you to honor her this evening?" Claudius looked out the window, arms crossed behind his back, not a look at his brother. Just those eyes fixed on the horizon that stretched out in front of him. He finally spoke to his brother about his concerns but not before that he turned to him. "What am I supposed to do, Jacques ..." he admitted, his eyes full of uncertainty about his future actions which cannot be undone.

" I beg your pardon ? You must take her virginity! This is what she expects from you, this is what father expects from you, it is even what the people expect from you! This is what everyone in Europe expects from you! " He almost shouted to his brother. For Jacques, his brother was not born to bear the pressure of a position within this family. Their happiness and their free will are two things among the few, they are no longer entitled because everything is done out of duty to their family. And his wife had obviously understood this for a long time, but not his brother.

"I know, I know but ... she is the daughter of one of the most pious families in France and then, I don't know she looks so ... virtuous even if she has enough clothing choices scandalous ... when she acts, when she speaks ... she looks like a creature of Gods. I'm sure she doesn't want to do this and I'm going to feel very uncomfortable forcing her to do something she doesn't want to do ... more with everyone who will observe ... ”Jacques exploded with laughter and went to a small table with silver goblets and a carafe of wine. He serve to him and his brother a full glass of wine and says while filling the glasses: "Don't worry about it. I know you worried but not to such a high point! You seem to me under the charm of this woman, and if it is the case, know that if you do not take her virginity tonight, she will be sent back to her dishonored family for not having fulfilled her task! So put on a nightgown and go to bed! "

Claudius finished his glass in one go and did so. He crossed the empty corridors which led to the bedroom. A deep breath, then two, then three and he asked the valet to open the door.

When he entered, everyone turned to him. His father first. He was approaching a severe face, a look that meant "you've already made us wait long enough my boy, so go to this bed and do what you have to do right away"  
Claudius counted in his head the number of people present, there were eleven, mainly men, apart from 3 young women who were to be the ladies in waiting of Zelda.

He looked towards the bed, towards her. She was in the covers, in a nightgown, Claudius wondered how long she had been waiting, in a nightgown, alone in front of these old men who were watching her closely.  
He quickly entered the matrimonial bed, and closed the small curtains which were put on the beam of the bed, they were thin and transparent but, that would give them at least a semblance of privacy.

He approached his wife and kissed her lightly. She responded to his kiss, shyly but that pushed him to let his hand wander a little on his body, he was trying to put her at ease because he had heard from his brother that a woman had less pain if she was excited.

Claudius had already slept with older girls, but wanton girls , courtesans, they tried to seduce him, they caressed him, they took the lead. Here it was different, it seemed like he had to initiate each movement.  
Her hands wandering over her body gave her the impression that she was terribly well made. He felt round breasts, drawn hips and soft thighs but he dared not look for the simple reason that he did not want to lower the covers and leave the naked body of his wife in the eager eyes of the spectators.

He looked into his eyes, to be sure it was okay. He kissed her too, from time to time.

The king clears his throat very loudly. He wanted to make it clear that he was getting impatient and this had to be resolved quickly, everyone in the room guessed it. Zelda grabbed his hand and gave him a look that was difficult to interpret, but Claudius concluded that it was time to take action. So that's what he did. Zelda finally made a sound but not the one he would have liked to hear, a small painful groan that he did not like at all.

He made a few successive pushes then noticed a solitary tear running down the cheek of his beautiful wife. Oh how he wanted to stop everything then ... but he couldn't and she knew it just as much as he did. So he finished, as quickly as possible by holding Zelda's head in his hands, to comfort her but she looked away from him and looked to the sides.  
When he was finally done, Zelda hastily pulled the covers to reveal the little blood stain on their sheets to all the witnesses in the room. Then she pulled the cover down and said in a stony voice, "Our marriage has been consumed, and I have lost my virginity. "

When she was almost in tears a few seconds ago, she had spoken in a confident voice, so much so that the king motioned for all the witnesses to leave the room, and closed the door behind him after telling Zelda that his brother would be informed. She then turned to Claudius, still with the same cold tone in her voice that would make anyone tremble: "I apologize for my inappropriate behavior towards you, I did not want to offend you ..." "You are in no way at fault . Really. I should rather apologize for this degrading royal tradition. "

She smiled slightly and then he stretched out his arms to take her against him, to comfort her. He had never done that with a girl, just lying down while standing, but he had an overpowering urge to make her feel better.  
She was very small like that, her head on her chest, he liked it, he felt he could protect her. He ran his hands through his red curls, which seemed to relax her a bit, his hair was fascinating, each strand twisting in a different direction from the previous one.

This girl had seemed perfect to him, but now that he was hugging her, he felt like he could feel that something inside her was broken, just the way she snuggled in his arms, as if she needed comfort but didn't have enough confidence to ask for it.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

Hell, Pandemonium Palace 

" She succeeded ! "Lucifer cried out. He had observed Zelda since his arrival at the Court of France to ensure that no fault was committed on his part. But she had played her role wonderfully, he could say from here, even if he only saw her from one of the mirrors in the throne room which he had enchanted so as not to lose track of her.

Lilith rolled her eyes as she watched the young woman's slender, graceful figure fall back under the covers of her bed and fall asleep through the mirror. She did not understand why this young witch was so unique in capturing the attention of her master and placing her in the future at the head of a nation as important as France. "If I may, my lord. The witch is nothing special and should not fulfill such an important mission. If you wanted to run this country, I could have done that to satisfy you." "You can never compare yourself to her, I created her in the fires of hell so that she is the most beautiful and intelligent creature that is tread the earth. She will not fail but as she is quite uncontrollable, I have to watch her more closely without arousing her suspicions of course and this is when you intervene. "

Lilith gave her a confused look as she explored every possibility available to her to run away as quickly as possible before Satan forced her to do what she was thinking about. But her curiosity was stronger than her survival instinct and she therefore decided to ask her question against her good will. "And what kind of task should I do for you, my lord? " Lucifer turned from his contemplation of the mirror to offer Lilith a slyest smile before retorting: "You will be his ladie in waiting . It’s one of Zelda’s closest positions, there you can be with her every day. When you are there, be sure to earn your trust so that you can easily know what she is thinking about and these future action. If you fail, the queen of hell throne will never return to you! Have I made myself clear?" The tone in her voice didn't give way to evenness and Lilith nodded while bowing slightly. " Good . Go now, our young queen is not waiting. "

Lucifer turned to the mirror to continue to admire a Zelda asleep in his bed while Lilith leave hell to go to this impetuous spoiled child who will be the future Queen of France.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

Royal Court of France, two weeks later, 1545

Lilith's car drove along the royal road, occasionally bouncing off the stones or cobblestones that adorned it. It was early in the morning when she was gone from hell to France, and they had not stopped crossing the globe from the new world to rest only when the destination was reached. A trip by teleporting would have been faster and less tiring but unfortunately Lucifer had insisted that I travel like a human for for some reason.

Lilith was quite intrigued by France. She had never been before the court of France before, even if she had heard rumors according to which, this court would be a deafening din of power, sex, jealousy and intrigue of all kinds. Lilith had taken on the appearance of the lady-in-waiting, Lady Mary of Wardewell, who was not very young but neither decrepit. The woman wasn’t even suspicious of her until she got a dagger and shoved it down her throat. Lilith knew little or nothing about the new Princess Zelda, but she had just heard hearsay from the depths of hell about this pious and multi-talented witch who was taken from a deep love but toxic to an ambitious duke.

She had brought with her only two trunks, one filled to the brim with dresses, the other stuffed with all the books of occult art she had so that she could steer the young woman down a darker path. Sitting in the car, Lilith's mind wandered back to these years of hell living who had only barely brought her near her crown as the sun began to set between the mountains on the horizon. But this mission says it is crucial for Satan so it will give me the crown of queen of hell.

Without Lilith seeing the time passed, they were already at the castle when the night was full. The castle was huge and sprawling, made of stone and adorned with beautiful gardens and clean-cut lakes with graceful fountains that spring from the centers. The footmen carry her trunks in her room, and following them she fervently observes the carpeted, rich and decadent walls of her new environment. She then understood why it is said that France was an incomparable country in all.

Her rooms were sumptuous even compared to what she was used to at the Pandemonium Palace. A maid comes to rekindle the fire in the fireplace, which instantly provides intoxicating heat which warms her frozen bones, and she washes before slipping into a nightgown and between the silk sheets. The light of fire dances on the walls, and for a few moments, she sees herself already crowned queen alongside her master.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

Lilith slept peacefully all night, and at dawn, she got up to prepare for the day ahead and was busy putting on make-up, combing her hair as well as dressing up as she is use that when a member of the royal family is introduced to her, she will be at her best.

However, Lilith did not meet the princess that days, nor in the days that looked as if she was not a chimera that one had invented to drag him to France. Instead, she was introduced to the rest of the princess’s ladies in waiting , with whom she spent most of her time. And during those long days when the Princess doesn't show up to us, we spent our time together, reading, sewing and sharing the gossip of the court.

One day, Lilith finally had the courage to ask where the princess was isolated. They do not look up from their needlework and only tell me that he is in his rooms, confined to daydreaming for most of his time.

On the morning of the fifth day, a servant came to tell me that the princess wanted to meet me. Lilith shows up in front of the rooms where two heavily built guards were standing on both sides, she nodded and they opened the doors to let her enter the beast. But as soon as she entered the room, everything else disappeared and she found herself in front of the most radiant woman she had ever seen. A woman whose beauty would make Aphrodite herself fade.

The princess is seated on a chaise longue in a majestic black and golden velvet dress, her hair pinned lightly under her crown with a few soft curls framing her face. His porcelain skin is as smooth and clear as cream, accentuated only by a few clusters of freckles. His features are small and delicate, a luscious mouth and a gently pointed nose giving him the appearance of a porcelain doll, even more splendid however.

"Your majesty, here is Lady Mary, your new lady of honor," says her steward, and I force myself to move, and I cross directly in front of her, bow respectfully in front of her, until I hear his sweet voice say to me: "Get up." Even her voice is like honey flowing from her warm lips. When I get up, I lift my face to make eye contact with her. When her jade eyes lock with mine, I discover that even if she is beautiful, there is something sad behind her cold eyes.

I keep eye contact as long as I dare before saying "Your Majesty, it is an honor to serve you." She raised an eyebrow, very slightly. She looks at me for a long time, and sadness is the price by a sort of… almost curiosity.

After a while, she nods. The other ladies move to sit in the room. Lilith stood facing Zelda for a moment before retiring to the window seat with a book.

After a while, I dare to look up from my novel. The princess looks out of the window to the right, her face bathed in sunshine, yet with a disturbing melancholy air, her natural beauty. I find myself thinking that I would do anything to erase lost self and replace it with something better chosen like a simple friendly and bright smile. I reprimand myself for the notion of ridicule, I must not become her friend for real just to guide her in the right direction. But I have never felt the urge to be friends like that that way in my life.

I bring my thoughts back to the present. I fear I have looked too long and I look back at my book. After several long minutes, I dare to raise my face to her again. I can say that Zelda is distracted, and I can surely guess why. The castle is lit with gossip about the way the princess would reject affection of prince Claudius, he would therefore have been taken for these distances with her, having only rarely visited him despite the attachment which he carries her . But it is also said that Zelda felt very alone at court because her family went back to these lands, leaving her alone with no one to confide in.

We sat together in the princess' rooms for long hours without speaking, just continuing our work in silence. I find myself greatly enjoying my book, and I don't realize that I am smiling until the princess calls me. "Lady Mary, please share with us what is so amusing to you." I look up to find that all eyes were locked on me. I close my book on my finger, and spoke in a calm, haughty voice.

"With pleasure, Your Majesty. I am reading Aeneid by Virgil. A relatively new edition, but a marvelous tale." Zelda rises gracefully from her seat and walks past me, one hand

tense, waiting for me to give him the book in question. I gladly give her the book and she flips through a few pages.

"It's in Latin," she says, looking at me. "Do you read Latin?" Lilith nodded as it is obvious when as a witch she speaks Latin but Zelda doesn't know it yet. "Yes your Majesty." After a long look, she returns the book to me, turns to the first page.

She returned to her seat and gestured to Lilith to tell her to start the conference and that's what Lilith did. "Vita est difficult and quia Deorum ... Life is difficult even for the Gods ..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I must tell you that I hate this tradition of seeing the newlyweds sleeping together for their wedding nights but it is a tradition that the royal family had to be sure that the marriage could not be canceled so it was a compulsory passage . We will soon have a Zelda queen of France !! I’m looking forward to it so I’m going to write a long chapter to move fast into the future but that’s not for a long time. Leave a comment and a kudos if you like the story ❤️


	6. Time serves friendship, but time serves love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you read to see Madame Spellman you will see and if you read for Spellwood keep reading because Faustus is coming in a few chapters, and we're going to have fun with these two couples. 😉
> 
> I am also sorry to have been so inactive but with the school, my activities and everything and everything, I did not have time to publish but I wrote a long chapter to catch up. Good reading❤️

Court of France, 1545

When the next day comes, entering Zelda's exterior rooms, Lilith could feel the sapphire eyes following her with each of her movements, as subtle and as warm as the sun. Lilith bowed deeply in front of her, and went to take her new seat on the window seat, far from the group of maids of honor in full stitching.

Everyone seems to be sewing that day, so Lilith tries to do the same despite the fact that she is not very familiar with this subtle art.

But she had never had nimble fingers or spent more than a few minutes trying this tedious art, so she tangled the thread in all directions, creating knots and she was even pricked the finger with the capricious needle at at least half a dozen times even before forming a relief that looks like a few things.

Lilith looked up from of her work, taking a deep breath to calm down the annoyance she felt when her brown eyes caught Zelda's. Zelda watched Lilith's struggle with amusement, a sweet smile adorning her face. Strangely, Lilith finds no form of shame in not being able to sew while the princess smiles at her failure, as her nonsense has caused even this small amount of joy on her delicate features. Instead, she smiles back and puts on her sewing work, which was just torture for her in every way. Having nothing more to do to keep busy, Lilith returns to an unconstrained hobby and takes her book.

She opened it where she and Zelda stopped yesterday in their readings, unsure whether or not to read aloud for Zelda's beautiful eyes, when a soft voice takes her out of her reflection and she hears the voice of the princess call him. "Lady Marie, will you join me for reading?"

She makes an inviting gesture towards the pile of magnificent pillows next to her chaise longue. Lilith immediately got up from her seat and headed for the place Zelda had designated her. Even with her head buried in the pages of her book, Lilith knows that she has all the attention of Zelda who does not seem to pay much attention to her. When Lilith started reading everything disappeared for Zelda, she only heard her voice, filling the air around them with beautiful words, so that for a little while they were not disturbed by anyone, like a bubble in which they stayed, lost, all through the afternoon.

The sun hovers low in the sky when the bells ring, announcing dinner. The ladies begin to pack their things, chatting quietly among themselves, without paying attention to the couple still seated.

Lilith slowly folds her book and, a ribbon marking the page on which they stopped. When she looks up at Zelda, her eyes are distant and you can almost feel her sadness rolling in waves. Lilith's thoughts revert to Lucifer's words to her subjects: "You can never compare yourself to her, I created her in the fires of hell so that she would be the most beautiful and intelligent creature who be grazed on Earth." Despite all these qualities, she is so sad.

She wishes nothing more strangely, that there is something she can do or say to relieve her from the ordeal that she has to endure alone again, but she know she does not.

So Lilith coughs to make herself known, gently, winning her gaze. "Thank you for the pleasure of reading you, Your Majesty." she said, a small smile twisted the corner of her mouth upward. Zelda returns it to him then returns to his contemplation of the landscape through the windows. "Until tomorrow," said Zelda so softly that it was only a whisper, and Lilith left with the other ladies. 

———————————————————————————————————————

Court of France, 1545

Two days pass thus before realizing where they left for Lilith as for Zelda.

Zelda, however, seems more tired and restless with each passing day. One day Lilith had a bad feeling, she once asked her first lady, the plump old lady Margaery who was her nanny from an early age, if the princess was resting well at night or if it was night was restless .

As a first lady, Margaery has a small room just outside of Zelda's apartments, so that she is available for the night and rushes to her bedside as quickly as possible. If something happened, a First Lady should see, or at least hear what was going on behind the closed doors of Zelda. But, in truth, Lady Margaery is rather old and the questions deserve to be repeated in her presence more than ten times.

Today, so close to Zelda on her cushions that have become Lilith's place, she is ideally placed to observe her behavior. As she calmly reads the book as usual, she occasionally turns her eyes to her face, observing the dark circles under her eyes, and how she never seemed to focus on anything in particular.

It is obvious that she is not sleeping well and seems to have a migraine. Her hands grip the arms of her chair like a lifeline, and when the servants move to raise the curtains to let in the afternoon sun, she looks positively weak and pale.

Lilith finds that she can no longer stand still in front of this sad spectacle and when she arrives at the end of the chapter, she quietly closes her book while the princess has said nothing to her. Lilith moves slowly to lean towards her, noting that she does not seem to attract the attention of the other ladies who were lost in their work and discussion.

"Your Majesty," she said softly, "please forgive the intrusion, but are you okay?" The sapphire eyes find hers and she looks shocked. Then she suddenly closes her eyes with an exhalation, squeezing the arms of the chair tighter. "Majesty, can I do something?" whispered Lilith, not wanting to seem intrusive even if her condition was alarming. Zelda was able to slowly open her eyes to look at her, but her effort seemed superhuman. "It will pass." Then she whispered in her breath, "It would be easier if I could sleep," before looking extremely shocked that she said these words without expressing it.

"There are still several hours before supper. Would you like to lie down for a few hours?" Zelda turned her head to look at her, and the intensity with which she searched her face surprised her. Questioning, curious ... as if she was not used to someone caring about her well-being for real. Everything Zelda saw in Lilith's eyes seemed to convince her that her thinking was healthy, as she quickly dismissed the ladies to go and enjoy the rest of the day in the gardens.

Lilith was about to take her leave from Zelda when she asked him to help her get ready for bed with Margaery, and if she could read him a bit more. Lilith agreed and sat near of the chimney while Margaery combs her to go to bed. She leaves towards her bed, slipped under the thick blankets and waited for Lilith to start reading. She draws a seat for Lilith to sit by her bedside and takes out the book to read.

After several minutes, Lilith looks up from the book, only to find Zelda asleep deeply. Her face is so relaxed, all the lines of concern erased from her features. She is incredibly beautiful and Lilith feels a deep restlessness in her abdomen. A lost hair falls slowly down his forehead to his face, and it's more than she needs self-control not to get up from his chair and place it behind one ear ...

Suddenly she realizes what a dangerous position she was in, and she almost ran off to that realization ... when it turns out that she can't leave. Lilith decides to stay and read a little longer even if no one forces her to stay.

Shortly after being completely lost in her sleep, Zelda shows signs of discomfort and begins to fidget in her sleep, frowning and small noises starting in the back of her throat and eventually invading the room.

Lilith placed her book on the side of a nearby table and kneels carefully beside her, not knowing how to help her because it was not in her behavior, or even if her help will be welcome ... but before thinking too much, she placed a hand slightly on his forehead to appease him. She began to hum a relaxation spell gently to appease her inner demons. Slowly everything that had a grip on Zelda relaxes, goes away from her body and she relaxes under the touch of Lilith's cool hand on her forehead.

She returns to her reading again, allowing herself a quarter of an hour to ensure that Zelda remains free from nightmares. But barely eight minutes passed when signs of discomfort emanated from her and her aura darkened more than her soul, the demons haunted her. Lilith approached her bed and began to hum the same spell as before, trying with all her might to keep her hands on her sweaty forehead despite her struggling in her sleep like a caged tiger. The seconds passed and there were no signs of improvement, then she woke up in a gasp and a muffled cry.

Lilith was still at her bedside, but once she saw his face in front of her, Zelda quickly turned away from her. Zelda's shoulders tremble as if she is crying all the tears in her body. "Your Majesty" called Lilith softly, but she remains facing the window. It is no more accessible than the moon, so close but yet billions of kilometers away.

Lilith therefore began to hum the spell again. At the beginning, the tremor increased in a worrying way, but gradually, over time, it diminished and finally became nonexistent. When she had finished a verse, she called softly still anxious not to frighten her "Majesty?" and Zelda finally turns back to her. Lilith obviously didn't know what to say or what to do in this kind of situation, so she just reached out to him. Zelda accepted it and slowly came back to her, like a frightened animal, like a frightened child in the dark night. She lowered her hand to place it on her left shoulder, her thumb caressing her shoulder blade in a sudden urge to bring a touch of affection to this troubled soul. They remained silent for a few moments, and Zelda's eyelids closed as she struggled to regain control of her breathing and her emotions.

Zelda's tremor does not escape Lilith, and she left her momentarily, time to fetch a rag soaked in cool water. She pressed him against his sweaty forehead, then on the sides of his neck, relieving the tension that had accumulated. Zelda slowly exhaled in an irregular breath and opened her still slightly fearful green eyes, although they did not find those of Lilith, but rather looked at the glowing fire and created shadows on the stone walls of the rooms.

Lilith remained very still, afraid of moving or breaking this very precious moment that could bring her a little closer to that elusive moon that Zelda was. However, you have to break those sweet moments, and very soon after, she tells herself that too much intimacy is being built in them and that there is nothing more dangerous.

"Are you going to join the royal family for supper, Your Majesty?" Lilith asked him and Zelda shakes her head. "No, I'm going to stay here tonight. I need a rest" The brunette nodded and offered to send someone to get a snack for her, which she accepts with surprise.

Not knowing what else to say, but not yet ready to leave, Lilith asked her how is her head and if she still has these terrible migraines. "Much better, thanks to your care. Thank you for making me feel better, it means the world to me." The brunette gets up, delighted to get closer as expected to the redhead, and making a deep curtsy, before deciding to retire for the evening. "It was my pleasure, Your Majesty." They have intense eye contact with a sweet smile as she rings for Lady Margaery to take over for the night. "I hope you can rest well tonight." "I hope so too and I would very much like you to take the place of Margaery. She is getting old and it is time for her to rest without having to suffer my least desire." "As you please, your Majesty. "

———————————————————————————————————————

The next morning, when dawn had barely broken over the castle, Lilith reluctantly rose from her bed until a memory struck her. She can't remember a time when the Queen of Hell's crown seemed closer to her, even when she got here, and she prepared as usual until she realized she was going groom and help dress Zelda this morning.

Something about this thought makes her apply just a little extra color to her cheeks and lips before heading out to meet Margaery. They entered the redhead's bedrooms and Lilith felt an inexplicable attraction when her blue eyes fixed on the spoiled child.

There she is, lying down, sleeping deeply, against the cream white sheets of the bed, her red hair fanning all around her against the fluffy pillow, capturing the rays of the morning sun to reflect them like the bright sun on the Earth . Lilith could be content to watch her forever, frozen in the ecstasy of her peaceful sleep, but Margaery has already moved to the large window to open the red velvet curtains, and Lilith quickly pulls herself together in order to not looking too much at the woman more than necessary.

Over the next few hours, she will learn all of the morning rituals currently performed by Margaery so as not to disrupt Zelda's routine.

Opening the curtains, unlocking the service door to let the chambermaids enter and who set fire to the different fireplaces and prepare the morning bath, what salts and oils Zelda prefers in her bath, and what quantities, undressing the queen ... what does the skin on Zelda's back look like, a stretch of pale cream dotted here and there with nutmeg freckles.

Lilith was mouth watering just thinking about these details and she did her best not to become distracted from the task at hand. Soon, the young woman bathed in the hot water, cloudy of her bath before becoming the inaccessible redhead under her makeup and her hair pinned in certain places. Here is the spoiled, capricious and unscrupulous child we knew, continually haughty and cold as ice. But the Zelda that Lilith had seen so weak and frightened yesterday and the woman of this morning so relaxed ... she was the one she wanted to know more than anything.

———————————————————————————————————————

Life went like that on for a few more days. Despite the proximity that Zelda allowed Lilith, compared to her other ladies and to other people in general, she remained very distant from the start, and Lilith did not dare to try to get closer more visibly for fear of a negative return to these efforts.

Zelda had so few people in her entourage that it was almost strange that they approach her except with her permission. But Lilith wonders about the lack of visits from Prince Claudius.

Lilith was doing her best to discreetly fill the void in Zelda's life, and little by little she was giving him more space in her day which was returning from the miracle. Although there is still little or no intense verbal communication from the two, Lilith was taking what she could get from Zelda.

That evening, as Lilith was reading for Zelda by the fire, while the brunette was concentrating on reading aloud from her passage, she felt that her audience was no longer paying attention to these words. Zelda went far in these thoughts. Lilith looks up and she immediately sees that something is bothering her Zelda. She looks at her briefly, giving her a sweet smile when Zelda catches her blue eyes looking at her and Lilith was about to plunge into her reading when she realized that two greens eyes were still watching her.

Lilith decides then that it is the perfect moment to better know her inaccessible moon and also finds that she is tired of reading the words of the others in her presence and that it is time that she speaks by herself for once . "Your Majesty," she begins slowly, breaking the warm atmosphere that has enveloped them from the start. "If I can be so daring, I wanted to thank you for allowing me to read to you every day and to be your First Lady now. It is an honor that I could never have dreamed of, which I am more than proud to be worthy of. "

A small smile adorns Zelda's features and she continues to stare at Lilith, before quickly looking to the side as if she was embarrassed, what she really is not. Lilith just started wondering what she had done wrong to hurt her, when she had a surprising but completely supposed achievement. Zelda is a beautiful and attractive creature but very lonely by her rank or her very self-absorbed character. When was the last time someone had a conversation with her other than asking her what she wants?

Lilith looked for something to say to continue the big step forward they had made in their relationship, and those blue eyes landed on a small tapestry in the corner of the room which represented the coat of arms of the Spellman family in all its splendor .

She lingers there momentarily, scrutinizing every detail she could gather in the barely shadows, until she again feels her gaze on her. Lilith looks at her again and smile. "It's a beautiful tapestry, Your Majesty." Surprised, Zelda follows his gaze, until his eyes land on the tapestry, his expression softened slightly but remained haughty and cold. "Yes, indeed. My younger sister gave it to me on my wedding day with Claudius. A little piece of our family to take with me to a place that was foreign to me." She stops and looks down at the floor, if she didn't know her, she would say she almost looks sad. "Can I ask what it was like? Growing up in a loving family like yours?"

She looked at her deeply in those blue eyes, looking for a sign of falsehood in her kindness armor, studying it as if it were a puzzle that had to be solved. "And do you really think that our family is loving or happier than the others?" Zelda asked sarcastically, a smile of disdain on those lips.

Before Lilith could study the most suitable words to say, the words fell from her mouth without screaming guard. "Your Majesty, your family cannot be more terrible than there is on this earth." Zelda stopped short and a feeling of anger filled her stomach at the audacity of her lady-in-waiting.

"Apologies, princess. I did not lie, but I fear I have overstepped my rights." She slowly shakes her head and Lilith felt her dangerous aura diminish after her apology. "It is nothing, my dear. I guess I have not gotten into the habit of looking at the situation from a new angle." The brunette nods a little, waiting for her final decision regarding her childhood. "I guess I will agree to tell you a few stories about my childhood, if you tell me yours. I got used to your voice."

The two women slowly start chatting, delving into the past and the hopes of both. Lilith notices how far she shies away from a few key dates or important person around her and echoes the rumors she heard in the corridors of the castle until the depths of hell about a child trauma and d a toxic love with a certain duke.

They stayed up late into the autumn night, the only light of fire bouncing off her face, making her look like a golden goddess in Lilith's eyes. Some time after midnight, Zelda gets lost in her memory, closing in on her immediately after opening up to Lilith and Lilith feels it is time for her to go to rest before the demons resurface. She helps him to bed, watching over her until she falls asleep quickly before returning to my own bedroom, now located right next to Margaery's.

———————————————————————————————————————

That night, Lilith was awakened from her sleep by cries from Zelda's suite. She ties her silk dressing gown to her when she hears it again, these cries of distress, and begins to run towards the princess' apartments quickly. Lilith opens the side doors and she sees her, bathed in a shallow skylight produced by the moon, straightening up in her bed, panting in sweat. She rushes to his side and, forgetting herself completely, more protocol or any limits than she had set. She knelt at the foot of the bed and gently took her pale face between her hands.

"Your Majesty." Said Lilith panicked, but Zelda didn't even glance at her. Lilith tried again and again to call her in vain and finally exhaled a "Zelda" in her breath. Zelda looked at her, tears running silent down her face, sweat plastering her red hair on her forehead.

"He'll end up ... he'll eventually kill me." She gasped between each word, fear graveling on her lost face. Lilith shook her head. "No. No one wants your death, Zelda." She rubbed the back of her hands with these thumbs while giving him a reassuring smile. "You're fine now. It was just a bad dream, nothing stays forever." Zelda nods, looking at their joined hands now. Lilith wonders, briefly, if she should withdraw her hand from hers, but don't.

Instead, she begins to trace delicate patterns on the back of her pale hands and speckled with small freckles. After a few moments, the redhead's breathing normalized, but they both stayed in the same position, frozen in time, looking at their joined hands for several minutes. Zelda started to shiver and the brunette came back to reality faster than she would have liked. "Can I make you prepare a bath, Your Majesty?" Zelda nods gently.

Lilith straightens from her kneeling position, slowly letting go of her hands, and crosses to draw water and heat a bath for her moon.

A few minutes later, Lilith comes back to get her and she has not moved an inch, still sitting on her bed facing the moon. Lilith stops for a minute to enjoy the view, her moon looking at the moon and the stars. They walked together to the bathroom which was in an adjoining room, and Lilith may have just imagined it, but she felt like Zelda was leaning on her a little with each step.

Lilith undresses her from her nightgown, now sticky with sweat, ashamed of the place where these thoughts turn, without invitation as soon as the garment fell to the floor. She washes her back and Zedaleaned forward to give her a better angle, exposing most of her body to the life of her lady in waiting. Lilith, however, did not lose consciousness but took care of the young woman as if it were the most precious thing in the world.

As the brunette moved to wash her hair, Zelda leaned back, her entire forehead elegantly floating in the water, eyes closed. Lilith allows herself a half-moment to worship her, before going over her breasts. Suddenly his eyes flickered and opened his mouth as if to catch his breath, "I'm dying day by day. Our dark lord torments me every night with these dreams of my death. My life force slowly dies down as well as my magic powers. Do you understand, Marie?" Zelda had dropped the information out of nowhere and Lilith was shocked to hear Zelda confess so openly to her.

"Why would our lord Satan go after your fate when he placed you here to accomplish great things?" Zelda sighed masterfully then turned to Lilith to sit in her bath across from her, exposing the upper of her body. "I am not fulfilling my mission at the moment so he is pushing me as best he can. But you, Marie, you are the key I miss to succeed in my destiny. Will you give me your loyalty at any price?" She said low and sensually as she drew lines in the murky bath water, then those green eyes met those of Lilith and there she knew she had won. "Your Majesty, you already have my entire loyalty. I will never abuse the trust you give me." Zelda smiled slyly and summoned a dagger between his hands.

"I have no faith in the word that is said so quickly for anyone at random. We will do a bonding ritual, will be safer for both of us. Give me your right hand." Lilith while her right hand immediately, aware of how this kind of rather special ritual takes place. Zelda slices the palm of Lilith's hand, a thick thread of blood escapes from the cut, Zelda approaches the bloody hand of her lips and licks generously deep in the plain the blood while looking at the woman in front of she. "By this act I make you my eternal servant. You will owe me your indisputable loyalty, your trust absolutely in everything and you can never kill me or betray me even if your heart desires it. "

Lilith took the dagger in her turn and did the same gestures as Zelda then said in a strong and assured voice: "I make you by this act now my only and only master other than our Lord Satan. You have the right of life and death over me, I will give you everything your heart desires if you see fit. I am yours ." They finish the ritual by sealing their vows with a passionate and aggressive kiss, their blood spilling on their tongues as they tangled.

Zelda parted from Lilith, wiping the corner of her lips with her thumb. "Now that you are mine, I want you to find a dozen Protestant archers and an enchanted wild boar to kill anyone in his path." Zelda had turned her back to Lilith who had picked up a sponge and washed her mistress' arms. "If I may ask, why and when do we need all of this?" The sponge passed over Zelda's arms, moving up to her chest in small, slow, gentle circular gestures.

"The dozen Protestant archers will be placed in the woods while we, I, the king, the crown prince and my husband when we hunt . When the boar is in sight, it will attack and divert the attention of the guard and the nobles to the surroundings. As in an arrow to dye the king and the crown prince in the heart, everyone will think that it will either be an accident or they will find the archers, in this case, make sure that they are all dead before reach the cell where they will be interrogated. The blame will be laid on the Protestants and no one will suspect that we were behind it. Prepare all this for me in three days and no more. Lilith nodded. "You are brilliant, Your Majesty. Nothing like a premeditated murder in front of everyone's eyes to dispel suspicion." Said Lilith after Zelda waved her hand to dismiss her. "Go away and fulfill the task that I entrusted to you in due time otherwise I would have your head. " And with that Lilith left the spoiled child's apartment.

———————————————————————————————————————

Court of France, Forest around the royal palace, 1545

"It was really a great idea to leave the castle to go hunting on this bright day. On this point, I am very grateful to you, my very dear sister-in-law. " Said Prince Jacques, redirecting the reins of his horse to face the rest of the group who dragged behind him.

"I must admit that your idea was what we needed to get out of the overwhelming state business, my little one. " The king gave a sweet smile to Zelda who was at his height on his black Arabian thoroughbred. Claudius to her left and the king to her right, she was surrounded by the two Highnesses and she prayed that the boar would be released quickly so that everything was settled so that she could enjoy her victory.

As they rided in silence, Claudius' eyes could not detach from the silhouette of his wife before him on horseback. His riding dress accentuated her feminine curves provocatively for greedy eyes and he wondered why his wife had been so little seen in court since their return from the honeymoon. Was she in pain? Does she avoid it like the plague?

"Zelda dearest, why haven't I seen you recently. You spend most of your time in your suite. Are you feeling well ?" Zelda turned her head to look him in the eye and seeing that her concern was genuine, she gave him a semblance of an answer. "I was indeed suffering but don't worry about me, everything will be better after this ride. "

And as a divine sign, the boar appeared in front of them, the men cocked their arches and set themselves in position for shooting while the wild beast charged towards them to disperse. Panic was felt when the beast ran some until they fell off their horse. This chaos allowed Zelda to step aside, successfully observing her work.

Two arrows came out of the bushes, and landed in the heart of the two Highnesses and the two men fell from their horses to collapse on the ground in a cloud of dust. “The king and the crown prince are down!" A guard shouted, immediately halting the hunting in the yard. The heads turned to face the bodies that were bathed in their own blood. "Go get a doctor and bring the other Altesses back to the castle!" Another shouted and everyone followed these orders.

Zelda pulled on the reins of his horse, forcing him to gallop away from the crime scene with Claudius chasing after her.

————————————————————————————————————————

Court of France, 1545

Zelda walked through the halls of the palace to get to these apartments, followed closely by her two ladies-in-waiting to whom she gave instructions on how to deal with the agitation of the nobles in relation to the precarious situation in which he was. The current king and the dolphin of France die slowly between the four walls of their room, leaving only Claudius as legitimate heir to the throne and she entering as queen. After having turned in another corridor bathed by the weak setting sun on France, Lilith appeared in front of her when she turned around. In a split second, she was there and bowed politely to her mistress before standing up, clasping her hands in front of her.

"Your Majesty, I must speak to you about an important matter." Lilith looked at the escort. Zelda then understood what she wanted to talk about, inviting him to her side with a look and gestured with her hand to send the escort away. "You can go now, Marie." Lilith nodded and began her report as she continued to walk the halls. "As you asked, the hired mercenaries died with their throats cut before arriving in their cells. The crown prince just died a minute ago." Reports Lilith, Zelda smiles at her lady then looks forward. "Well, you did a good job." "But there is a problem, Zelda. The king is recovering fairly well from his wounds, the doctors say that the arrow has just touched next to the heart but he will live. Zelda stopped and was about to harass Lilith when she regained her composure and said, "Go to the king's room and put this potion in his wound so that we can get rid of it quickly."

Zelda grabbed the vial-shaped necklace that hung around her neck, untied it, and handed it to Lilith. "What's inside? Lilith studied the small bottle in her hands and then looked at Zelda for an answer." It is an anticoagulant, so it will empty its blood on the bed, dying before the end of the night and moreover this substance leaves no trace. trace in the organism. " " Good . I'm going to inject him right away, Your Highness. Lilith bowed again and started at a turning point.

Zelda continued walking until a messenger arrived and whispered his message in her ear. She practically ran into these rooms while waiting for her.

Zelda entered these apartments with rage, pushing the door hard to find herself face to face with her brother and sister. "May I know that I deserve the honor of your visit? I was not really expecting you." She spat upon entering more deeply into the room lit only by candles, until she gets to her desk."You have gone beyond the limits of understanding this time, Zelda! And we're here to fix your mistakes before they become irreparable." Edward looked at his sister who was now sitting behind her desk as she sorted through her mail. "I don't know what you're talking about, I'm just doing my duty. I'll ask you to leave then."

Edward was bubbling with rage, the atmosphere was changing and becoming threatening, he walked to the desk and clapped his hands brutally against the raw wood of the furniture. Zelda jumped but did not falter. "You practically killed two sovereigns of France today! Dare to tell me that you have nothing to do with it!" He yelled, who prompted Zelda only to lift his chin defiantly and smile at an angry Edward." I didn't do anything unwarranted, I do it for you, Hilda and me. I don't do anything against the family." She was calm too calm for the vile snake she was, unable to restrain herself of not to insult or to subject people to his fierce will and to untie her tongue to make venom flow from it.

"I don't understand how can you justify in your heart, in your soul, these horrible machinations!" Said Hilda, coming out of the shadows and walking towards the two. “To take power or rule over a country, the hands must soak in the blood. You are no better than me, neither. I'm tired of you pretending otherwise." She explained, she was tired of their overwhelming morale, their advice on how to lead her life. She couldn't take it anymore. "We are different from you, Zelda. Our thirst for power has never exceeded wishes of our dark lord but you want to claim the title of Queen of France! For us, bloodshed comes as a last resort when we have differences to settle. But for you, it's as natural as breathing." Hilda blamed him again, her irritating voice making her boil from the inside.

"For you, family is just a means to an end. If you were born into a peasant family and you were offered the monarchy in exchange for our lives, you would have had our throats cut without hesitation." Edward continued, using his authority as if he were talking to a disobedient child. Zelda looked up from her letter and looks at her brother and sister coldly, surely figuring out a new way to piss them off until he runs out of patience. "There are two things to remember from this uninteresting conversation, I have killed two sovereigns and the power is soon in my hands." Edward laughed but a dark, humorless laugh. "Do you think we were going to let you reign over France, the king is still alive and we have cast a protection spell on him. None of your spells, nor any army can reach he." Zelda smirked slyly. "The poison is already killing him and it shouldn't be very long, so join me and celebrate my victory." 

Zelda got up and poured herself a glass of wine which she brandished for a toast and then drank sharply. When a very peculiar bell sounded throughout the courtyard and a cry which meant everything, the nobles shouting: "The king is dead!" Long live King Claudius and Queen Zelda! Long live the only sovereigns of France! "

The redhead smiled slightly, Edward and Hilda bowed before saying, "Your Majesty." Without any respect or conviction, the faces cold and contemptuous. " Long life to you ! And may Satan protect you from yourself, Sister! " And they left, leaving her alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank my friend who loves Madam Spellman because otherwise I wouldn’t have made them a “couple” at the start and Lilith will therefore have a more important place in the story. Thanks for reading and leave a kudos and a comment ❤️


	7. She wants unchallenged power

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are finally going to start what I wanted to write from the beginning in the next chapter. Faustus will be arriving in the next chapter so at least stay for his. Good reading ❤️

Court of France, Private apartment of Zelda, 1545

Zelda stands alone in the center of these chambers, a glass of wine in one hand, gazing down at the floor as the doors open to reveal Lilith's slender, green-draped figure.

Lilith stepped forward until she was halfway to her mistress, then she bowed deeply. “Long live the Queen!” She shouted with her head down, Zelda staring at her coldly, advancing towards her lady still bent in front of her. Zelda took Lilith's chin between her fingers, forcing her to look at her for the first time since arriving.

Lilith met Zelda's troubled gaze, her moon seemed affected by the events that had come to strike her. " Stand up ! I don't want any of the protocol between us, Marie.” And as fast as she walked over to Lilith, she walked away towards the window seat. Admiring the stars as usual. "I have just lost the only family I have. You are now the last person who has not turned your back on me like the others.” Zelda looked at Lilith, a sad smile on her lips and a twinkle of hope in her eyes.

"I need you, Marie. I need you in every way.” She finished in her breath, Lilith was shocked at Zelda's statement but was delighted to hear words that meant the world to those eyes. The brunette joined the redhead on the window seat, took her hand and placed her other hand on her cheek. Their faces were so close that they could feel the breath of the other stride their faces, their lips being a few inches apart.

“If you will allow me, Your Majesty?” She said in a voice quivering with lust. “Call me Zelda.” Zelda ended her sentence with a small moan as their lips met. The kiss was neither harsh nor full of lust for the flesh but a kind of tender silent conversation between two soul mates. You could understand from here Lilith transmitting through kissing "I will never give up, I love you too much" and Zelda respond "I don't want to be alone, stay by my side forever"

When the two gasped , they had to reluctantly separate. But a knock on the door and the voice of the Steward, clearly announcing: "King Claudius wishes to speak to you, your grace.” Zelda and Lilith still sitting next to each other looked at each other before Zelda nodded to allow her husband to enter. Lilith rose from the seat, shaking those skirts back to their original shape, then slipped away to let the two rulers speak in peace.

Claudius stormed into his wife's rooms, running up to her to hug her. Kissing her forehead, her cheek and her full lips. Zelda remained unmoved in those arms, reacting to nothing except when he began to speak. "Zelda, how can we lead a nation when we were not brought up for this purpose?” He said worried about the new responsibilities that had just been handed over to him. Claudius began to pace the room.

" The question does not even place itself . You are the king and I am your queen. Together we are invincible.” She comforted him, a reassuring smile aimed at him. He turned to her and took her hand. "You are the only person who is not interested in me just for my power.”

If you knew the truth you wouldn't tell me that, she thought.

————————————————————————————————————————

Court of France, Throne Room, 1545

When the throne room resonates with the chorus of "Long live the queen", the new queen of France, Zelda Spellman, is not looking at anyone at this most important moment of her life. Neither her lady Marie, nor her brother, nor her sister, nor her king. The attentive gazes of the courtiers studying every step she took, waiting for the slightest misstep. But Zelda doesn't look at them at all; her country and her crowning glory as queen was always above those around her.

Palms are sweaty, legs are shaking, fingers are shaking. The scepter almost slipping out of her grip, like control over her arousal from power. Such an effort to stay calm, not to move an inch under  
penalty of else tripping over her long formal dress. There must be more than a hundred people in the room, each perhaps questioning everything in their minds: her youth, her legitimacy, her reign, her authority. Zelda has been raised to accomplish great things, and that's what she intends to do, she remembers every lesson she has learned over the past few years.

When the crown finally rests on his head, all the rest of the coin no longer exists to these eyes. Oh, how she fought to get it over her head. She deserves this moment, she takes advantage of this moment. She finally deserves to be the queen of France. After all she's done for. After the death of the two former monarchs. After proving that she deserves to rule this earth and rule on these subjects. Certainly, Marie helped him, but in his name, of course.

Zelda looks at Claudius after a long time, and he doesn't see that it wasn't the woman who thought it was the coronation of a king and queen. This was the woman who saw in this ceremony only the advent of the most powerful person in France, Queen Zelda. She is entirely too engrossed in herself, in herself, nothing is more important now than the power in her hands. Long live the queen.

After the coronation and the festivities are over, only two people remain in the throne room studying the two thrones side by side on the platform. Of the two figures in the dark room, one could make out Zelda's smug face turned to the thrones and Lilith's gazing at her mistress and friend in thought.

As the redhead slowly climbs the steps of the platform, the sound of those stiletto heels echoing on the painted tiles on the floor to perfume the room with the dry sound. Lifting those heavy skirts as she climbed the steps that separated her from her long-awaited prize. Lilith didn't move, just staring at the scene in front of her , Zelda claiming her new royal right.

Zelda wandered between the two seats, touching the solid wood of both as she paced the stage up and down. She stopped in front of the throne destined for the king, studying it as the grail of power due to him. She sat there, holding both arms of the throne so tight that the phalanges of those hands turned white. Looking forward, those eyes shone with satisfaction so deep that it passed through the whole atmosphere of the place.

"My position at the French court is secure but not very stable, if I do not give the male heir to the line of Claudius, I will be executed immediately.” Zelda said in the direction of Lilith who was brought out of her reverie by those words. “I cannot conceive a child with a mortal, his blood would be impure. Marie, in one of your spell books, is there no spell for the conception of a child without the direct action of a man?” Lilith frowned in confusion but a moment later remembered a ritual like this.

"I have the spell that will give you what you want.” Zelda nodded then got up to go downstairs and join her friend.

————————————————————————————————————————

Court of France, Private apartment of Zelda, 1545

The candle flames swirled around the bed, wriggling in unison as Lilith finished tracing a pentagram with black goat's blood on the white sheets of the bed. A human skull engraved with blasphemous symbols, letters and numbers was filled with the rest of the animal's blood diluted with a numbing potion.

“I just finished, Zelda. You can come and lie down.” Lilith said, her gaze turned towards the redhead in the white nightgown combing her hair in front of her mirror. She stood up from her dressing table, letting go of her comb to sit on the bed. Lilith handed her her blood-filled skull and the redhead drank it down, not leaving a drop at the bottom of the container.

"Now? Do we even have Claudius' sperm?" Zelda took the last drop of blood at the corner of her lips with her index finger.

"Yes, I got it and then destroyed the human cells in its DNA while you were getting ready." Lilith explained as she picked up the small flake containing the modified seed. “The child will look partly like Claudius but not blatantly, will practically be your child in every sense of the word. "

"Good. Let's start." Zelda lay down on the bed on her back, fresh blood staining her nightgown. The potion began to work on her body, causing her muscles to numb one by one and almost plunged her in unconscious so it wouldn't cause pain.

Even though she was not completely unconscious, she was drowsy and could no longer distinguish her surroundings. The whole ritual was a blur for Zelda. Muffled words and numbers were all she could understand from Lilith's mouth. She felt something grow in her uterine area and heard the witche chant the words rhythmically.

There was an abundance of different feelings throughout the process and Zelda couldn't remember any of them or clearly distinguish them. At one point, the vocal got louder with each line Lilith read and soon Zelda was like lost in her own subconscious. The ritual was complete.

Zelda moaned as she rolled over in her bed for what seemed like the millionth time for Lilith. "Oh my Satan." Zelda felt like she was waking up from the worst hangover ever, her head was pounding incessantly and those muscles were stiff with pain. Lilith got up from the chair she was sitting in and went to get a glass of water to soothe the dryness in Zelda's throat.

Zelda struggled to open her eyes to find herself facing a Lilith wiping her forehead and glancing at her at the glass of water on the nightstand. "All my congratulations, dear." Lilith smiled as she continued to mop the still somewhat distracted redhead.

" How did that happen?" Zelda said in a tired voice as she settled back on the bed with a few pillows behind her to support her. Lilith removed the damp cloth and then put it back in the bowl of water. She wiped her hands and shouted the name of a maid who came running up when she heard her name.

"Jeanne, bring Her Highness's breakfast now! No Scotch whiskey in the tea this morning, did I make myself count?” She said, her eyes still fixed on Zelda's tired form throughout her speech which left no room for argument.

"Right away, my lady." The young woman lowered her head with a small bow before making a deeper bow to the queen and slipping away.

"Well that went well, all things considered." Lilith answers the question Zelda had asked her instead "The spell?"

"I read the book completely to avoid any margin of error. We couldn't afford any mistakes regarding your reign as you said." Lilith smiled Zelda who had one hand in Lilith's and another stroking her stomach with small circular motions. "Well thank you, Marie. Soon I will be a mother with you by my side to support me."

"And I can't thank you enough for allowing me to be a part of this child's life. Throughout the pregnancy, whatever you need, I'm here for you." A feeling of comfort and love first spread to Lilith's heart and then the shine of the Hell Queen's crown paled in comparison to what it now had. She practically had a family of her own who loved her for real.

"Thanks again. Shall we call the court doctor in a few months to officially confirm my pregnancy?" Zelda questioned, concerned about the proprieties to be followed so as not to attract the curious glances of people.

"Yes, it would be more judicious to do it in a few months so as not to arouse indiscreet thinking about the duration of the pregnancy but first, you must sleep with your husband so that the hypothesis of adultery is not raised. when you go to these apartments, be careful to be seen by every servant and nobleman that you can meet. Otherwise it could cost you more than your throne but your head ”At this moment, the servant appeared with the tray breakfast in hand. "Here is your meal, you should eat and when you are done preparing yourself, we will go for a horseback ride so you get some fresh air."

"Fine, be here for in two hours then and have the black Arabian thoroughbred sealed for me." Zelda didn't let go of a smile as soon as the door closed behind the brunette, she got up from the bed, putting the tray aside and walking towards her bedroom balcony. She was not at all used to that, to feeling so much love from a person. All the sincerity in someone's voice and the gratitude to her amazed herself, she who until now had only known the hatred or desire she aroused in others.But that was exactly what she needed. A simple feeling of affection. Zelda hugged the shawl more tightly around her shoulders and sat down on the beige stone balcony ledge, watching the sun lazily rise over her kingdom to bathe it in those warm rays. The queen she was expected for meetings, business talks, but the woman in her just wanted to stay and forget the life she was built. But she comes to herself and rushes into the sequel to prepare herself to face a life she longed for as feared.

“Marie. I'm ready. "Zelda said from the back of her screen as she heard the sound of the door opening. Lilith approached the screen then slipped behind with Zelda." May I? "She made a gesture to put her head on Zelda's abdomen which was covered in only her riding corset. Zelda hesitated, little reassurance of her kind of intimacy but let the brunette do what she thought was justified. “I trust you then do it, Marie.” Lilith placed the side of her head on her queen's belly to hear the presence of the new baby growing under her heart.

"It's weak. But I hear a presence." Lilith smiles.

————————————————————————————————————————

Court of France, Private apartment of Zelda, 1545

Months have passed in a whirlwind of loneliness and dizzying power, with state affairs taking up most of the new sovereign's life.   
Giving her very little time to sleep, which was important since the power was eating her to the bone. Despite the fairly advanced pregnancy that was hidden during the first four months, nothing was easy for the redhead on a daily basis.

As she sat behind her desk, her belly nine months but five months pregnant in the eyes of the world standing out of her slim figure under the tight fabric of the gold dress. Zelda studied for over an hour the pile of letters sprawling over the surface of her desk as Lilith explained to her the advantages of a political alliance with Navarre and the benefits of conquering the New World.

"Are you listening to me at least? You don't seem to disturb my presence, am I wrong?” Lilith said as she closed the leather folder she was holding in her hand, which she was reading to her mistress. Zelda looked up from the letter she was writing to give a confused look to a more than outraged Lilith at her behavior. “I apologize for not being an attentive audience, but I am writing an important letter. "

Lilith slightly annoyed by the indifference to her work that Zelda was showing her to take care of something so superficial. "And why is this letter of such great importance that it requires your full attention as I speak to you about a political arrangement that benefits France!" Lilith walked slowly behind Zelda who continued to scribble words still unknown to Lilith, once completely behind her, she placed her two hands on her shoulders and leaned closer to decipher the contents of the letter when a name hit her right in the heart. Faustus Blackwood.

It was as if her world had just collapsed before her eyes, her moon, her mistress, her friend and the mother of their child were writing a letter to her former lover with whom she had shared intense feelings.

"May I know why you are writing to Blackwood ?!" She shouted at Zelda who looked at her coldly then continued to write calmly. Zelda's reaction only inflamed Lilith's rage and the woman threw one of the chairs in the small living room against the wall with her mind. Debris of splitting wood littering the marble floor covered of a carpet. "I demand to know because I'm not one of those people you can ignore or brush off with a wave of the hand because they bothers you too much!” Zelda threw the quill into the inkwell and crossed her hands on the desk "I am writing to Faustus indeed because I wish he would stay at court for a while. He and I have a personal relationship that is deeper than what can exist in the world, I believed I could forget about it and desire someone as I desired. But I can't and my nights and days are very cold without him by my side. "

A single tear escaped Lilith's vigilance as she found herself miserable at Zelda's statement. Her heart ached for every word Zelda said."How dare you do this to me ?! I'm more than just your maid of honor, I'm ... "Lilith barely had time to finish her sentence when Zelda cut her off. "You are my dearest friend and always will be, but I need him.” Lilith's brow furrowed at the word friend. "Friend? What is a friend to you? Surely not who you are for me at the moment! And I will not allow you to leave me in a corner like a toy without much use, I have given up my throne, my crown for you so you better give me your heart and your affection !!!” She cried

"Marie, calm down. I'm not doing that thing you'll regret later.” Zelda stood up to touch Lilith's forearm but Lilith pulled out of her grasp and started reciting Latin phrases and Zelda collapsed to the floor. "You will see , my love. you will be happier with me after that.” The brunette stroked the forehead of the sleeping redhead on the floor then she straightened up from her squatting position and lowered her hands to the ground. Towards the underworld. “Spirit, memory, I call on you to destroy from the memory of every living being the relationship that was formed by Zelda Spellman and Faustus Blackwood. No one will remember what happened between them and the world will resume its natural course.” Lilith's magic pulsed and you could feel a sense of emptiness all of a sudden, like looking for something knowing it wasn't there and it was an overwhelming sensation.

"Now you are all mine for all eternity.” Lilith finished as she stroked her sleeping moon's forehead again.

————————————————————————————————————————

Court of France, Private apartment of Zelda, 1546

"Darling !” Claudius shouted at the sight of his troubled queen.

With sweaty hands and shaking legs, Zelda slowly walked along the rough surface of her bedroom wall, her body aching with each contraction that overwhelmed her.

"I will send your husband away if you wish. Keep taking long, deep breaths, your Grace." the midwife then declared that she motioned for Lilith to approach the quivering form of the queen, and ordered her to hold her arm in order to give her some support so that she would not collapse in pain. Zelda took a deep breath as she waited for the next contraction to come, which shouldn't be long.

About three hours ago, she lost the waters at a state council and now, contrary to the definite opinion of her midwife, she had spent the last half an hour pacing up and down her room.

"Your Majesty, the contractions started only three hours ago. It will probably be some time before your wife gives birth. I will send for you as soon as the baby is born." again dissuaded the midwife to her king very little attentive these requests.

Zelda exhaled between those clenched teeth with a high-pitched hiss and tried to drive away the lingering pain. At that same moment, her green eyes moved to the doorway where the midwife tried to push Claudius away with resolute insistence. The latter, however, did not seem impressed as he vigorously pushed the smaller woman with all his might in order to return to his wife.

"There's no need, I'm staying. Zelda, my dear, how are you? I rushed here as soon as I heard you were in labor. I should never have let the nobles and the counselors convince me to go on a trip in the first place when you would have been alone in this delicate situation. "Irritated by Claudius' arbitrary actions, the queen looked at her husband in amazement and even forgot his pain for a fraction of a second. "Very expensive? What are you doing here in the name of God?”  
"Well, I'm here to support you, honey," he replied softly and with unmatched implication.

Turning to the unhappy midwife, "Shouldn't she be in bed?" he asked, but now his words sounded less sweet, but more reproachful.

"No, I have to move," Zelda defended her actions as if she feared that the combined authority of Claudius and the midwife would contain her need for movement. "'Okay, whatever helps you." To her surprise however, Claudius relented without significant resistance and pushed Lilith aside, taking Zelda's arm in turn. "Do you have a lot of pain?"

"What do you think? Sounds like a walk in the park? I'm in labor, for God's sake! Claudius, even at the risk of repeating myself, what are you doing here? I .. . "Zelda paused in the middle of her tirade when another contraction ran through her abdomen and left her breathless. Claudius immediately tightened his grip on the top of her arm as if he feared it might collapse right in front of his eyes.

"Is this normal?" he asked the midwife and Zelda could detect great concern in his voice. "Yes, your wife is in labor. And you shouldn't be here. This is not a place for men. Not for a husband and certainly not for a king."

Zelda, who had found support in Claudius' strong arms in an unexpected way, briefly closed her eyes and waited for the pain to subside.  
"No, I will stay," the king decided resolutely. Her words prompted Zelda to reopen her eyes to look at him openly.

"Claudius," she began, but every word of disapproval died tacitly on the tip of her tongue from the pain but she still managed to finish her sentence. "I want you to go out and I want you to do it now." Claudius withdrew his hold on Zelda's arm instantly, his heart bleeding from his wife's harsh words. The king silently went out and left the ladies in the care of the ever weak queen. But it was only a short time before women returned to the real concern.

"Take a deep breath through your nose, directly into the stomach," the midwife reminded Zelda. "And breathe out through your mouth. You will feel better afterwards, your Grace. "

As Lilith had supported her since her husband left, Zelda closed her eyes and focused mainly on her breathing. She had blind faith in Lilith not to let her slip from her arms.

"I need to push. Do you think the baby has rolled over?" Zelda gasped with great effort and ran a hand over her aching stomach.  
"Don't push yet, Your Grace. Lady Marie,you can help yourself and bring the queen back to bed. servant, is everything in place? We need fresh linen and hot water. ”The midwife gave her instructions in a calm and collected voice, prompting the servants to move up to a high level of activity. Even before the last words of the midwife do not disappear, Zelda felt the hands of Lilith supporting these two forearms and guided her to the bed.

Once Lilith had helped her to carefully place herself on the mattress that had already been prepared for childbirth, she was pushed aside by the midwife. "If you want to stay by her bedside, make sure you don't get in my way," the midwife ordered the maid of honor as she pulled Zelda's nightgown up to her knees. "Move on to the headboard. This is where you can best support your queen." The midwife's voice was slightly contemptuous and Zelda was sure the resolute woman would have kicked out anyone else she wasn't essential to.

“Now let's see where you are, Your Highness. Remember to take long, deep breaths.” Zelda felt the midwife's hands feel her abdomen first. At the same time, the next contraction began to roll over her body. Lilith, who sat down next to her, gently brushed a strand of hair away from her sweaty forehead and looked at her with a serious expression.

A maid, who had approached Lilith, handed her a rag to soak up the queen's sweat. And the brunette gently patted the forehead of the redhead beneath her.

"You are fully dilated. That's fine. But don't push yet, your Grace."

"Dear Lord, but I have to push! Has the baby turned around?" Zelda moaned as a new wave of pain invaded her body and buried it underneath.  
"No, at least not completely. Remember to breathe."  
A damp cloth this time was placed over Zelda's face and cooled her overheated skin, "What doesn't that mean completely? What's wrong with the baby?" Lilith looked worried as one of her hands gripped Zelda's.

"Can you turn it?" Zelda gasped and ignored Lilith's question as the contraction slowly eased. It took a tremendous effort to resist the urge to get the baby out of her body. "What's wrong? What is she doing?" Lilith's panicked voice reached her ear as Zelda felt the midwife touch her stomach with almost raw force.

"She's trying to transfer the baby to a better birthing position. If she can't, the baby or the queen will die," explained a servant next to her and Lilith's fingers tightened around Zelda's.

“Now is the time when you can help, Milady. Go find the court doctor. Tell her the child is in the seating position.” Instead of following the midwife's order, Lilith's fingernails dug even deeper into the skin of Zelda's hand. "What does that mean?" she asked, and Zelda noticed that her friend was on the verge of a panic attack.

"That means you have to hurry. You better run!" The urgency of the midwife's words ripped Lilith from her shock and prompted the person closest to the Queen of France to let go of the redhead's hand. She stood up and walked to the door a second later.

"And you, Your Highness, must not push under any circumstances. We will try to turn the baby over. In case we are not able to do it, it will be a cesarean delivery. Then we must hurry to prevent the baby to suffocating in the womb. "

The midwife's hands felt her rise again and one of the Queen's ladies-in-waiting moved over to the headboard to assume Lilith's newly vacant position, gently stroking Zelda's arm.  
"Everything will be fine," she whispered to the queen and gently moistened her forehead.

Two painful contractions later, where Zelda had bravely resisted the urge to push, Lilith stormed back into the room, closely followed by the old doctor. She was clearly out of breath and her facial expression reflected serious concern. Lilith immediately resumed her position alongside Zelda, while the doctor and midwife briefly discussed their options in low voices.

“Very well, your Grace. We will now try to return the child in the right position. I want you to take a deep breath, okay?” Zelda nodded and tried to internally prepare her body for the pain to come as she watched the doctor place his large hands on her swollen stomach. The midwife positioned herself between her spread legs. Involuntarily, his fingers twitched Lilith's hand, almost tearing at her skin.

"Milady, please stand right behind the Queen. You can support her and help her stand." Without questioning the midwife's orders, her friend slipped behind her. "Alright. Are you ready?" the sage asked Zelda, who closed her eyes in silent concentration for a split second. Then she nodded.

Once the baby was returned to a good birthing position, the eyes of the doctor and midwife met and looked at each other in panic. "Your Grace, I must tell you that you are not going to have a child but two. You are expecting twins.”. The midwife said in an uneasy voice because in most cases the mother would die giving birth to twins.

"Do whatever is necessary to keep at least one alive and less with it." Zelda hissed, bleeding with sweat and destroyed by the fatigue that was setting in her.

Several successive thrusts afterwards, two distinct cries were heard throughout the castle and each nobleman, servant and royal raised their eyes from their occupations or stopped their discussions to send a silent prayer to the sky which had banished the union of the king and the queen with two children to rule thereafter.

“You have a healthy son and daughter, Your Grace. »After a first examination and a cut of the cord, the midwife placed the two small miracles in the arms of Zelda. The little boy was still stained from his adventurous birth and his skin was an angry, wrinkled red color while his younger sister, her skin was less red than her older one. But it was the most beautiful spectacle in the eyes of the Queen of France.

"Well hello, my loves, I am glad that you are finally with us to be able to live a bright future of glory!" She greeted these twins in a cooing voice and fell completely in love at the sight of them. Zelda even forgot about the midwife and the doctor who were busy between her legs. Lilith, who was still sitting behind her in their bed, leaned over her shoulder to take a first look at the two little ones they had created with their magic.

"They're perfect, Zelda. And I can tell already that they've inherited your freckles and flaming red hair." Lilith's words put a hesitant smile on the queen's lips.

“Yes, they are beautiful. And future great leaders.” Zelda leaned over her little prince and kissed his little forehead then did the same with her daughter. These children already had the soul of great people in this world and obviously would be.

Completely caught in the sight, she stroked the light fluff of red hair on the babies' little heads and looked up at Lilith, who returned her gaze with a strangely delighted expression on her face. "My twins need a name, will you help me find a suitable one, Marie." Zelda pointed out after a moment of silence.

"With pleasure, Zelda. And what do you think of Lionel and Hortense?"  
"No." Lilith's suggestion made her squint in disapproval.  
"What's wrong with Lionel? That's a powerful name for a future king and the name Hortense is adorable for a future princess."  
"I won't name my son after an animal and I'm not really keen on naming my daughter Hortense."

"Well, not Lionel and Hortense then. Yves and Catherine?" Zelda couldn't help but roll her eyes and resolutely shook her head.

Countless name suggestions tossed later, the two women were resting alone in the bedroom with the twins asleep in Zelda's arms now. Zelda buried her head against the crook of Lilith's neck for a minute or two and closed her eyes in exhaustion.

"I never thought that coming up with a name would be such a hard task," Lilith sighed and she looked as tired as Zelda by them. It took a while before a name came to Zelda's mind. But then she blinked away the fatigue and leaned back against the pillows.

“What do you think of Antoine and Aurélia?” Lilith, who had settled into the freshly made bed, and who had done nothing but stare at the babies in wonder for the last half hour, looked at her in consideration.

"You wouldn't name a child after a lion, but after the lover of an Egyptian queen?” As Zelda looked at Lilith, a broad smile spread across her face. "Antoine is a melodious and strong name as well as Aurélia who may seem frail but hides talents for manipulation", she defends her choice, looking at the children between them. "And that suits them."

"Well, one thing is certain: there are two children who will be charismatic and their names must refer to that charisma. And it probably also takes a name that makes the nobles tremble so that they can emerge unscathed from this snake pit that is the court of France. " At his last words, a dark veil fell over Lilith's eyes but it was gone as quickly as he appeared.

"Welcome to the tumultuous world that will be your lives, Antoine and Aurélia. Consider yourself lucky, your mother is the best thing that could have happened to you. But please beware of the dangers and misfortunes of your life positions within this family, death awaits you in every corner if you are not vigilant enough. "

After Lilith had finished speaking, the two of them knew when giving birth to these two children, they condemned them to doom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the quality of this chapter but I don't know how to write childbirth well so I do with what I know. Don't forget to leave a kudos and a comment ❤️


	8. The one who wears the crown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone who wanted Spellwood like me and here it is. I hope you like how I describe their relationship. Good reading ❤️

Cour de France, Private apartment of Zelda, 1549

The sun pierced through the heavy drawn red velvet curtains. The birds chirped happily outside, pushing a moan of annoyance from the lips of Zelda who was still asleep even though the hour was late. The sound of small, sharp but loud knocks was heard against the double wooden door.

Zelda moaned this time against the continual pounding, burning, pain running through her scalp as she wrinkled her nose against the rays of the sun that warmed her face.

The knocking on the door was persistent and the redhead finally had the courage to open her mouth to tell to the intruder not to bother her anymore.

"Ugh… GO AWAY!" She sank deeper under the covers, trying to drown any sunlight happily bathing Chateau of Fontainebleau in the delightful splendor of this morning. She heard her bedroom door open and the sound of heels echoing against the cold tiles. "What didn't you understand in GO AWAY !?"

She heard delicately feminine bursts of laughter from the brunette who had just slipped into her rooms uninvited. "Oh, I'm sure I would feel just as terrible after almost a whole night of drowning in various types of alcohol at an clandestin orgy!"

Marie. Nobody had the courage except Marie to talk to me like this, Zelda thought to herself. Zelda squirmed as she felt the blankets torn from her cocoon she had created against the chill of the night. "I have no idea what you're talking about-hey! Give me back my blankets!" The redhead said it in the most moaning voice she could make.

Lilith's face twitched to hold back a laugh from a Zelda with childish behavior. "What behavior very unworthy of a queen." If looks could kill, Lilith would have been dead a long time ago.

Zelda was lying curled up on her bed, her head in the pillows and staring at Lilith who was standing in front of her. "Get up, I have made you prepare a bath. You are to attend the people's audiences later in the morning." 

The redhead straightened up in frustration and instantly regretted such a rushed move because her body made her pay it quickly.The room spun quickly and she moaned as she dropped her head into her hands, trying to ignore Lilith's laughter as the woman rummaged through her wardrobe grabbing various items to sit down to restore her look fit for a strong queen.

“Shut up, Marie or I'll call the guards to have your head cut off and eviscerated in a public place.” She mumbled the words even though in her head they echoed repeatedly.

The brunette tossed her a black velvet bathrobe embroidered with gold thread. "You wouldn't be able to even if I pushed you to the limit. Who else would take care of someone so unbearable, impetuous and spoiled?"

She's not wrong, Zelda told herself. She managed to get up without fear of collapsing but still had difficulty walking. Zelda dropped her lacy nightgown from her shoulders, then slipped into the warm and inviting water of her bath. As she sank into the tub, Lilith moved around to throw lilac bath salts in, then turned and grabbed a silver goblet from a table. She walked over to the water-swallowed form of the redhead, perched on the edge of the wooden tub, and handed her the glass.

Zelda turned her nose at the smell of the substance inside the container. "What is that?"

"I knew you would be in a pretty tough state today, so very early in the morning I got down to the task of making you a cure for hangovers." "

Zelda shook her head and laughed lightly, "Marie, you know me too well and I will do you a favor."

"I have to warn you about one thing, don't smell it, drink it quickly." Zelda looked at Lilith skeptically as her lady motioned for her to drink.

Descending the liquid quickly, she practically threw the cup at Lilith, squinting and gripping the edge of the tub for life, she forced the contents down her throat. Out of breath, she took the glass of water that her lady already handed her. "What did I just drink? It tasted like curdled milk!"

She sipped water as the brunette sniffed at the empty cup. "It smells like that too."

Whatever its content, it worked. Zelda was already feeling better. She sank lower into the welcoming warmth of the water. Lilith held up two dresses to show her. "Which one do you want to wear for your horseback ride?"

Zelda rolled her eyes at the woman before plunging her whole head below the surface of the water. Lilith huffed in annoyance before leaving, putting one of the two dresses down. "It will be a black and gold dress today, then."

Twenty minutes later, Lilith was painstakingly brushing the queen's hair and twisting them in a various tendrils and braids. The color had returned to Zelda's cheeks, although she was still a little shaky. The brunette glanced out of the corner of her eye at Zelda's reflection and caught her piercing green gaze. Zelda sighed deeply before accepting the flood of reproaches that would flow towards her, "Alright, Marie, tell me the bottom of your mind."

That was all the permission Lilith needed to drop her questions, "What were you thinking about last night?Spending an evening at an clandestin orgy with complete strangers, not to mention the fact that you are not allowed to have lovers or your head will be cut off for adultery. Do you remember? Do you realize that your three children could lose their titles and their privileges by your fault !? It's time for you to grow up! You did not accept that your life would change when you became queen. These mistakes you make when taking lovers. We who care about you will pay the price of your mistakes. "

Zelda interrupted, tears streaming down those cheeks flushed with anger and frustration. "I'm paying the price! I feel like a prisoner of my own life!"

Lilith stopped staring at Zelda's hair and looked around the room as if to assess her surroundings. "There is worse as a prison."

The redhead rose from her chair and grabbed a shawl to wrap it around her. Preparing to retorted a bloody response to Lilith when a knock on the door interrupted her in her tracks.

"Yes, what is it? Don't come in. Just say it through the door. "

"Your Majesty, the King is waiting for you in the throne room to discuss the subjects to be brought up during the people's audiences." The Queen of France let out an audible sigh. "Yes, tell him I'll be there shortly."

She mentally prepared herself and walked out of her room, noticing all the nobles she passed and quietly listening to all the conversations of the ladies busy talking about a man. She mentally mocked their stupidities.

They should use their heads for useful things instead of spreading gossip around the yard like a fire spreading in a forest.

She entered the throne room as if she were the undisputed master of these places and she was in truth, but by her husband's side. She lifted her chin and went to sit right next to him on his rightful throne. She felt his gaze burn holes in her soul but didn't move an inch. She'll never care about him unless his power is on the line.

"Well, what is it? Will you tell me, or should I guess? I don't have all day so talk about it." She said in the more harsh tone you can imagine. Claudius just rolled his eyes at her It wasn't afternoon yet, but Zelda was sleeping late, or has that changed over the years? He really didn't know. He couldn't even remember the last time they woke up together, they'd been living in separate bedrooms since their marriage, or better yet when he brought his mistress back to court or when Zelda kicked him out of her life.

He mentally shook his head and turned to his wife who was sitting next to him. "A mighty lord is coming back to court. He lost his third wife but got a big fortune from her. He has a lot of power and if he turns against us most of the nobles will too and you won't be able to have your crown on your pretty head because I don't know if your head and my head will still be attached to our neck. ”He replied.

He wasn't going to put up with Zelda's burning tongue like that and not now when the lord could arrive any minute. She laughed at him but didn't answer.

"If that's all, I'm considering going for a horseback ride and then joining you for this morning's hearing." She said standing up and heading for the exit.

"I am sorry to inform you that you are not allowed to leave this castle without my consent. It will be dangerous to leave you wandering alone in the woods but if you wish, you can walk for about fifteen minutes with guards following you.” Zelda immediately turned to look at her husband.

"How kind you are to think about my safety, but I don't care of you solicitude for my cause."

—————————————————————————————————————————

Cour de France, forest

"If I have to put up with your presence during my walk, you must obey my rules! Have I been clear enough?” Zelda's cold, sharp voice froze her guard's blood.

A heavy, heavy silence fell before the guard deigned to respond to his Majesty. The sound of horses' hooves against the damp, leafy earth was, along with the wind, one of the only sounds audible.

“Anything you want your Highness.” Said the guard after long minutes.

Zelda stopped her horse instantly. Waiting for the man behind her to come up to her. When he was finally at her side, she smirked at him before she started speaking in a seductive voice again.

“So I would like us to abandon our mounts and have a short walk before heading back to the castle. Also, I would like you to call me Madam outside the castle walls. No need for so much protocol outside.” The man accepted without flinching and dismounted his horse to run to the foot of Zelda's horse to help her to go down.

Once Her Majesty was on dry land, those emerald green eyes rested on her companion's mount and one could guess that a most controversial plan was being decided in the mind of the redhead. With a more intense gaze, the horse gallop and head for the depths of the forest. There where the sun did not shine so much the leaves of the trees hid it. The guard seeing his mount go away, started in pursuit but not without saying something before.

“Don't move Madam. I'll be back in a few minutes. ”

“Don't worry about me, I'm not moving from here.” An evil smile loomed around the corner of her lips and as soon as the man was no longer seen, she got back on her horse and galloped off.

She galloped for a while through the woods to a beautiful clearing bathed in light and where a small lake was in the middle. A waterfall flowed into the lake, creating the gentle sound of water flowing against the rocks to hit the water in the lake full force.

At this enchanting sight, Zelda dismounted from her horse and tied it securely to the trunk of a tree not far from the edge of the lake. Once done, she began to take off her riding dress, corset and jewelry. She found herself naked like Eve in the Garden of Eden, exposed to prying eyes, but she left to protect herself from them under the surface of the water. Fully immersing her body inside the lake and swimming there leisurely.

While Zelda was basking in the cold waters of the waterfall, two male voices are heard but lost in her wits and also with the sound of the waterfall Zelda still remains oblivious to their presence.

“I can't believe we're lost, Dorian. Shouldn't you know where the Chateau de Fontainebleau is?” Cried the raven-haired, ocean-blue eyed man, obviously the master of the so-called Dorian.

“Lord Blackwood. Faustus. "Began the blond in a heavy and solemn voice," I'm confused I lost us but the castle shouldn't be far away. Let us ask a passer-by for directions and get to the castle as quickly as possible before the afternoon.” The two men got off their mounts and dragged them by the reins along the woods.

"I was told about a clearing with a lake where we can cool off and consult the maps more easily than now. Do you want me to lead you there my lord?” Faustus considered the opportunity given to him to rest for a bit.

" Let's go ! "

The two men had tied their horses a little before the clearing, advancing on foot to the Haven of Peace when a female voice stopped them in their tracks and the two looked at each other. "We can ask her for directions ."  
Dorian nodded and followed his master who walked past him.

Closer and closer to Zelda's melodious voice, Faustus hid behind a bush as he caught the young woman in question in all her naked glory wading gently in the lake. The water rushing to her waist, her chest all exposed to those eyes eager with desire for this woman whose gaze he hadn't even met.

But completely absorbed by the sight in front of him, Faustus did not see that his foot stepped on a twig which made a simple crack but which suddenly attracted Zelda's attention to the form hidden behind the bushes. .

" Who is here ? Show yourself or I'll have your head cut off!” Zelda shouted away and shielding her chest with those arms.

Gathered by courage or rather arrogance in this woman of strong character, Faustus came out of his hiding place to advance to the lake and the naked form of his queen. He nodded in respect and focused his eyes on the redhead's body a little too long.

"Stop looking at me with that look or I'll get you killed for your daring!" »Faustus smiled at his interlocutor still offended by his behavior.

"Then you will have to cut the heads off of every man who lays eyes on you, and I'm sure some women will be added to the casualty list.”He sneered .

“You are so rude. So talk to a woman of high rank!” She stood up to get out of the water when she realized she would be naked in front of a stranger. " Turn around ! I think you've seen enough. "

Faustus turned away from Zelda. Zelda rushed over to these stuffs where she put on her petticoat and corset but struggled to tie it properly, Faustus seeing her pain to putting the laces behind, turned to help her tie her corset. Strangely Zelda didn't scold him, as if his presence was familiar to her. Once she was dressed, she would put the jewelry back on with her back to the handsome man. Faustus stole Zelda's signet ring, hoping for a reason to see her again once their path parted.

" Madam ! Please come back! Madam !” The guard's voice put Zelda on alert and she finished putting on her necklace so quickly that she didn't even realize her signet ring had been stolen.

She was walking towards her horse when Faustus' strong hands squeezed her shoulders from behind to keep her from leaving.

" What is your name ? "

“I am the woman of the lake. Nothing more, nothing less . What is your name?” Those green eyes locked on those blues and time stood still for a moment.

"I am the stranger of the lake who was only looking for his way and instead bumped into you by chance. Where is the Château de Fontainebleau located?” Their voices were calm, cold, almost mechanical, but in their eyes something else was unfolding without anyone know.

"Continue straight north and you will reach the royal road which will lead you to the castle.” Even there they didn't move an inch. This staring instead. But the guard's voice prompted Zelda to get back on her horse and flee as quickly as possible.

Faustus watched her go in the distance, disturbed by this unconventional meeting.

————————————————————————————————————————

Court of France, throne room

The voices of the lords and other people of the castle echoed like an infernal hubbub. The main doors were opened by the doormen and revealed Zelda wearing a royal blue dress, embroidered with gold thread and pearl on the plunging neckline.

The eyes of the whole room turned to Zelda's graceful form walking to her throne. Not a sound was perceptible, the whole court held its breath. Fearing that their actions would ignite the flame of their sovereign's rage. And with each step that Zelda spanked, the sound of those heels echoing between the walls of the room, the bodies of these subjects bow in a deep reverence.

She lifted her head high, unshakeable from her pedestal, her hands clasped against her abdomen. Step after step, and giving cold, haughty looks at anyone who had the audacity to lift their head without his royal permission. She sat down next to Claudius who didn't take a look at her.

With a wave of the hand, the hall straightened and the audience could begin. A lord stepped in front of the rulers, a man in his prime, with gray hair in places. He bowed before the king but not before the queen who made the room fill with whispering.

“Silence in the room! May I know how, my lord, you allowed to you to disrespect me in this way by not bowing at my feet?” The redhead practically growled, her blood boiling in those veins as the lord laughed softly in front of her.

"This is exactly the reason for visiting your majesty," he started to walk up and down the room. "You think you run this country, you make the clearer decisions and the king loses authority day by day as you gain more. I will not allow a woman to rule this country and especially not you, the most vicious of all. He finished his sentence breathlessly, gasping for air.

Calm reigned supreme for what seemed like an eternity, but Zelda's sinister laughter quickly fills it. She kept her head down so that no one could fully see her, but it was obviously that she was smiling even though her face was half visible. She was not smirking as usual. Not the one that meant, I'm-better than everyone else, so get out of my way if you don't want to die.

No, this one was darker and more sinister than any smile a madman could give you. The kind of smirk you would expect from a serial killer about to take action. And then, when no one expected it because they were too busy shaking, Her Majesty started to laugh.

First quietly, as if she was trying to contain it. But then it got louder and louder, and soon it echoed around the room, making it even louder and terrifying. "You're cute wanting to measure yourself against me!" the queen rose quietly, walking down the steps one by one, and approached the lord. The man decomposed inside but managed to maintain a facade of calm and confidence.

"You now have two options available to you. Either you are smart and bow to me to show me your allegiance so your family will keep their titles, their wealth and land or you are stupid by continuing with your betrayal and your head will end in a pike. " she stopped at a reasonable distance from him. And as the man slowly bowed down to her, she turned around as she glanced at the guards who took hold of the lord. He struggled as the guards lifted him by the armpits, dragging him out of the room.

He managed to free himself from the grip of the two guards but was quickly caught. Zelda was standing in front of her throne when from below the fallen lord cried out to her, "You've been lying to me !! You give your word !! "

She looked at him coldly. "I have kept my word, your family will keep their property, but I can't stand anything more than betrayal. You will be executed that evening shortly after the banquet if you are lucky. Since I am in a good mood, your family will be able to visit you before your head rolls to my feet. "

The lord turned his gaze to the king who watched the scene unfold before him without really paying attention. When he noticed the man's hopeful eyes resting on him, he simply replied, "If I can't run a country, well I don't see how I could calm my wife. I'm sorry for you, but it will serve as a lesson for any man willing to challenge the royal family. "The Lord almost stumbled as he forcibly stepped out of the throne room a second time.

When everyone resumed these spirits and their place. A page moved to the center of the room and solemnly said the name that he have to announce.

“Your Highnesses, Duke Blackwood has finally arrived. "

"Let him in!" Claudius said coldly as he motioned for the porter to open the heavy doors. What lurked behind blocked Zelda's breath in her throat, the man she'd met at the lake instead stepping up to her and her husband. Faustus on his side was equally upset when he saw her seated on the throne of Queen of France. The most powerful woman in France was the attractive and mocking young woman he had caught bathing naked in the lake.

Although the two recognized each other, they pretended nothing had happened. Faustus respectfully bowed to the monarchs. "Thank you King Claudius for doing me the honor of presenting myself to the court and to the highly praised Queen Zelda. I look forward to working alongside you as Lord Chancellor.” He said politely in a low but very loud voice. He absolutely caught the Queen's attention, he knew it when she put her hand under her chin as she watched him deliver those thanks.

We could say that there was obviously a sexual tension between these two people and that under the delighted eyes of all the throne room of France who loved gossip of all kinds. Claudius noticed the look the bold lord gave his wife, but didn't think about it.

There were more men interested in Zelda than one can count since she was the most powerful woman in France, but Claudius knew better. She was the most sketched creature that had ever been created. But she was his wife, his property and he was the only one who could enjoy her, not that he did. He would be crazy if he did, she was ruthless, especially in a bad mood and was never ready to do anything with him and besides he had these mistresses to meet her male needs. Although he looked at Zelda and it seemed that she appreciated a the Duke and was intrigued even by it, but he let it go for this time.

“I would say, welcome to the Court of France, Duke Blackwood.I hope you will find what you want during your stay here.” The queen replied calmly and looked at him from her throne with an incomprehensible gaze.

There something about him that was different from other men and she hadn't heard that name before? Wasn't that the man who had had three wives? Rumor had it that he murdered his second wife to get his money back, the first died in childbirth and the third… She really didn't know but why did she suddenly care? She had no reason to reflect on her private life, but it intrigued her without limits.

"I'm sure I will, and I already like it here. It's really lovely." Lord Blackwood answered in his low tenor voice as he looked at the Queen. The king started to notice and took his wife's hand.

“We will have this banquet for you and your men tonight. Hope you enjoy this and I can always send ladies to go with you. I am sure they will appreciate a company like you.” Claudius came between them, wanting to break the duke's little flirtation with his wife, but Faustus shook his head. "Not for me, thank you." He answered, and his mind was completely taken by the goddess who sat on the throne of France.

She shouldn't be sitting there with that pig next to her, but somewhere with artists at her feet, poets who write the most beautiful things about her even though that wouldn't be possible. He knew it. He even heard that the Queen had seduced her husband only for power and that she would even cheat on him. But why would he care? She was not his wife and probably had the most comfortable life possible, a life filled with various power and pleasure. But why did he just imagine her instantly naked under him.

"But I'm looking forward to the banquet, you shouldn't be doing such things for us. We're already happy to be able to stay at court and you'll hear what we have to say." The Duke spoke, bowed to the sovereigns, and strode out of the throne room.

What just happened in there? He only had eyes for the queen, what came to his mind? He was talking to the king, but the queen stole his attention. Later at the banquet, he planned not to do this and he would control his mind. Or at least he would try to do it. The power was within his grasp and he will not let himself be distracted from his goal for the beautiful eyes of this beautiful and alluring woman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do not forget to leave a kudos and a comment if you liked the chapter ❤️


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long time since you have to wait for this chapter here it is !!

_Court of France, 1549_

The heavy royal blue velvet dresses clung to Zelda's figure like a second skin as she walked the castle hallways alongside two of these lady in waiting to the nursery.

Once facing the double oak door, the redhead took a deep breath and stuck a fake smile on her face in order to make a good impression on these children. As the doormen opened the doors, the voices of two bickering children and the soft chirping of a baby sounded throughout the room. Zelda walked deeper into the bedrooms and faced these two twins who were arguing over an as yet unknown subject. The little girl had long red hair  
who cascaded down her back and wore a beautiful royal blue dress as well, her brother had medium red hair and silver and black coats.

"What is this !? What is the reason for the argument of these Highnesses ?!" Zelda said and the two red heads turned to their mother with a big smile, they ran into those arms and choked on her with a hug.

"Are you going to tell me why you are arguing or are you going to pretend nothing has happened !? "The two children looked at each other, giving each other cold looks, then Aurélia spoke.

"He said I can't be the queen when the king is dead but I can do it! I was born to do it!" Despite her young age, the number two - as the French court would call her - had a bad temperament and staunch determination. Those little green doe eyes reflected the fiery fire that burned within her and like her mother, she frowned in an attempt to scare anyone who wanted to challenge her.

“You cannot be the queen of France because when the king dies, I will be the king and you will be my subject !!" Antoine retorted, the Spellmans fire running through their veins making them hate each other if it meant one got the crown and the other nothing.

"Aurelia, darling, I have told you over and over again that since your brother was born before you, you would never be queen but that’s okay because I’ll find you a powerful husband whom you can control as you please. Are you satisfied?" 

The little redhead pouted before saying deathly to her brother:

"If killing you means getting my crown back then I'm going to slit your throat in your sleep!" And with those words, she left in the direction of her room.

At only four years old, the twins were already extraordinary children. They were very smart, cunning and beautiful but most of all they were thirsty for power which made them hate each other to a point where the life of the other was at stake.

Zelda sighed then left for a crib where a little baby was sleeping. The youngest named Vivian had the same face shape as her sister despite her young age but was gentler and calmer than the little storm that was number two. But one would think that in a few years, that same fire will ignite within her to destroy anyone who disrespects her.

" Hello my heart. I see that you are not like your siblings or at least not at the moment. "

Zelda hugged her little body and kissed her forehead. Vivian smiled at her mother and it warmed the dark soul of the redhead. Life is hard even for the gods, she recalls.

“Children! Come quickly, we'll join the king for dinner!" Zelda shouted at the twins who were I don't know where to do I don't know what.

But at the word dinner, the two red heads came out of their hiding places and headed for the dining room followed by their mother who was holding Vivian in her arms.

————————————————————————————————————————

In the royal dining room, the servants are busy to set the table, placing the dishes there that are on the daily menu and above all avoiding making a mistake that could encourage the wrath of their queen.

When everything was in its place, they would go do something else and leave the members of the royal family between them.

The children happily talked about their studies, cheerfully reciting what they had been taught that day and their mother took great interest in them.

“I learned how to lead a military attack today from my tutor. "

"And I know how to bow, wield daggers, knives, swords and even ride horses. Plus I can rule the country better than you, Antoine!" Aurelia retorted with a condescending air of her own.

“This country is mine !!" Antoine cried, sticking his tongue out at his sister.

"And as long as the king is not dead it is under my rule so you two calm down." Zelda said taking a bite of her meat with her fork.

"IT'S ENOUGH !! "Shouted the Claudius across the table," each of you will return to your assigned place. Antoine you continue your studies, Aurélia will now learn dance, singing and any other chosen that women must need to be a good wife and when you Zelda, you better shut up. "

Dead silence reigned in the now quiet dining room. Everyone's eyes turned to the king who must have been beside himself.

"Dare to talk to us like this once again and your reign will not be very long. I am the queen and I deserve respect, like your heirs!" The redhead growled between those teeth.

"Without me you are not the queen. You can pretend you run this nation, but I am the king of this country. And I order here! "

“You don't order anything! Without me you are nothing more than a foolish prince. You say carry the power on your shoulders but I .... I do not carry the power, I am the power."

Zelda got up from the table, took these children with her and stepped away from Claudius.

————————————————————————————————————————

_Court of France, A few months later_

Time had passed quickly since Blackwood's arrival at court and he had succeeded in securing the post of Lord Chancellor who was the most influential position in the Royal Council. Zelda hated him more and more every day because the man had quickly become her husband's most loyal and devoted adviser. Claudius when he tried as best he could to drive her out of political life by any means and today was no exception.

She knew they wouldn't let her into the boardroom since she was underground, yet the quiet listening should be enough for her to put a plan into action quickly. She couldn't exactly count on these spies to tell her everything.

When she arrived, they were already ending the meeting. "Morning meeting," she thought. She half hid behind the wall so that her husband wouldn't see her trying to hear and waited for Lord Dutronc who was her informant to come out. She saw Claudius and one of these advisers pass by, then came out from behind the wall.

As she turned at a crossroads in the hallway to get to these apartments, she bumped into Blackwood. He looked at her as she met those ocean blue eyes.

"Your Highness." He said with a little bow. "How nice to see you again." He smirked charmeled. Zelda tilted her head to the side questioningly. "Is he flirting with me?" She wondered.  
"Yes. Very nice indeed." She said coldly. She heard someone clear their throat behind her and suspected that it was Dutronc who wanted to give her a throat.

"Queen Zelda, may I have a word ?" Dutronc said, trying to walk between them without being too obvious. She stared at him, partly annoyed, but also partly happy that he got her out of this situation.

"Of course." She tells him and looks back at Blackwood. "If you will excuse me." She said politely as she walked around him.

" What did you want ? " She told him.  
"I just wanted to tell you what happened during the reunion and the king's intentions to invade Protestant Germany. He is going to be destroyed by Germany with these poor skills in war."

"Not if I destroy it first." She said sarcastically, then turned and left him in the hallway.

————————————————————————————————————————

"You can not do this !" Zelda pleaded with the raven-haired man as they stood in the council chamber.

“I beg your pardon my Queen, but what exactly do you think I'm doing?” Blackwood asked.

"Convincing the king that this ridiculous plan to invade Germany is actually a good idea is bad enough, but to make him leave earlier than expected, before he is fully prepared, is suicide." The redhead explained calmly even though she was bubbling inside.

"If you think this is such a bad idea, why not tell your husband yourself?" He said with a mocking look. She tightened her lips in a thin line.

"My husband ..." she thought, wanting to choose her words carefully and not give away how non-existent her relationship with her husband really was. “… is a man, king or not. Men don't usually listen to their wives… especially when the power bestowed upon them. But he does listen to you. Why?” She asked him, narrowing her eyes.

"Maybe just because…" he walked around her and whispered the last part of her ear seductively. "I am not his wife." Her Majesty almost shivered but stopped, turning in frustration to meet her gaze.

"There are a lot of people in this castle who are not his wife, but lately he's only been listening to you. Get him to stop this madness now." She asked. He arched an eyebrow, amused by her authority more than seductive in those eyes.

"I'm afraid it's not in my best interest." He said smugly.

"What's in your best interest is not to put yourself on the wrong side, or are you unaware of my reputation?" She replied.

"I am aware, but I am also aware that the king would not want you to threaten me." He told him. She gave him a fake smile that only she knew the secret of.

"Oh that? It wasn't a threat. Just some friendly advice." She explained in a voice overflowing with sickening sweetness.

"And what prevents me from telling the king your 'friendly advice'?" He asked.

"You wouldn't get out of this living castle." She was smiling. "... that was a threat." He smiled back.

"I'm sorry, but our men are waiting for us. We will leave for Germany today. Threat or not. But maybe we can have dinner when we get back and you can give me some other advice." He was now openly flirting. She bit her lower lip and blushed slightly and then fortunately recovered these spirits, the fight could continue again.

"I'd rather eat my own hand than dine with you, and everything bad happens to my husband, I'll blame you, and you don't want to know what happens to people who make me lose my throne out of stupidity." She said that being within an inch of his face with hers, the eyes narrowed. He looked ready for a fight at first, then abruptly changed his expression to a smile. It only made Zelda angry more. She was biting her lip and you could almost hear a growl from those full lips, though no sound was made.

"I was thinking maybe pheasant… right? Too simple for you? I'll think about something else. I'll make sure there's plenty of wine too." He turned and must have stifled a laugh, clearly enjoying to torment her to the point where she would get angry.

He waltzed with an arrogant smile, leaving Zelda standing, imagining the hundreds of ways she could have him murdered upon her return.

"You better hope to die in battle." She whispered to herself. She took part of her drink that was on the table in front of her and broke the silver goblet in anger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not the best chapter I've written but hey we make do with it 😀

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on insta (@ Bleu.November) to follow the updates and other things 😊❤️


End file.
